Un acuerdo, un acuerdo
by StefiLovegood323
Summary: Wiii mi primer fic, que les parecería, si nuestro querido Ron Weasley usara el pretexto de hacer un acuerdo con Hermione para confesarle su amor? algo muy dulce ¿no? y qe les parecería si viene una chica y trata de interferir jajaja. UN FIC MUY DULCE.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Aclaración: (estrellitas) y en negritas esta hablando la conciencia de Hermione y las "" (comillas) es Hermione discutiendo con su conciencia

Un acuerdo, un acuerdo.

Capitulo uno: el principio del fin

Era el último año en Hogwarts para Ron, Hermione y Harry. Era una tarde de Sábado, Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando a su novia, mientras trataba de convencer al hermano de esta, para ir a Hogsmeade, pero Ron se rehusaba, en la mañana sus amigos y Hermana trataron de convencerlo, pero sencillamente no quería por solo un supuesto motivo, por el cansancio del día anterior de nieve, pero la verdad era que ese día planearía como conseguir el corazón de su amada pero finalmente, después de tanta insistencia dijo que quizás iría luego de unas horas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la prefecta de Gryffindor:

Hermione hablaba con su mejor amiga:

-Entonces Hermione te quedaras acá con mi hermanito sin decirle nada, luego bajaras, pasaran la tarde juntos y te encargaras de que te conviertas en mi cuñada antes de las 12 de la noche ¿ok?

-Si señorita Weasley-dijo suspirando –pero ¿por que antes de las 12 de la noche? o.O

-Por que así lo dicen en los cuentos de hadas.

-Claaaaaaaaaaro-hermione la abraso y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera una loca- y este es uno ¿no?

-Obvio

-Espera un minuto Harry sabe que yo no iré a Hogsmeade. Porque si no preguntara por mi y Ron se percatara de que no iré.

-Si ya lo sabe, solo has lo que tengas que hacer y también lo que te explique jiji- y se paro de la cama con una voz soñadora-Para que en un futuro CERCANO obviamente pueda ser tía de unos niños hermosos como tal como su tía y su madre.

La castaña suspiro nuevamente y rodó sus ojos esperando a que su futura cuñada y mejor amiga deje de soñar.-Gin Ya basta de hacerte toda la película, por ahora solo me conformo con que el me quiera y pueda estar con el por mucho tiempo.

-Obvio si no, no voy a poder ser tía

-¡¡¡GIN!!!

-Pero ¿no me vas a negar que no quieres en el futuro lleguen mis sobrinos?

-Ginny ya! Es muy pronto, demasiado y mas que eso para hablar de ¿tus sobrinos?, además llegaran tarde y los carruajes se irán.

-Esta bien, esta bien- replico la pelirroja-Pero luego pensaremos en los nombres.

-Aja claaro claro, adiós futura cuñada- Ginny se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación, acto seguido Hermione dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama.

La verdad Hermione no tenía nada planeado para poder confesarse con Ron o algo asi que los dos puedas estar juntos "Bien Hermione tiene hasta las siete y media para estar con Ron o menos si nieva como anoche…pero ¡¡¡no puedo!!!

**Si puedes Granger no seas cobarde** (conciencia)

"No soy cobarde pero no puedo, además no me ocurre nada"

**¿Donde quedo la Hermione con ideas brillantes eh ¬¬? **

"Hoy tiene franco xD"

**No, piensa en algo y si no, que se de solo, además le dijiste a Ginny que harías de todo para que antes de las 12 sea tu cuñada. Si no sabes lo que pasara (en tonito de advertencia)…**

"Mmm ¿no tendremos hijitos ni Ginny sobrinitos?"

**¬¬ NO Ginny se encargara ella misma con sus ideas "BRILLANTES" y no serán mejores que las tuyas y lo sabes**

"Hay esta bien, esta bien como detesto que tengas la razón ostia"

**Y a mi me encanta**

Después de una pelea entre ella y su conciencia se paro y decidió bajar…

¡¡¡¡UNOS MINUTOS ANTES!!!!

Una pelirroja iba bajando las escaletas para irse con su novio a Hogsmeade, bien producida y contenta con la idea de tener nueva cuñada y ¿sobrinos? Si definitivamente esa chica estaba algo loca pero aun así Harry la amaba (N/a: noo Harry me ama a mi)

-Bien Harry ya es hora de irnos (N/a: ¿a donde? mi novio no va ningún lado sin mi Ginny a vos te usa a re forra)-lo agarro de la bufanda y lo levando del sillón-Adiós hermanito.

-Adiós Ron- decía casi sin aliento harry.

-Si ya apúrense o llegaran tarde.

-Lo sabemos, adiós- y salieron del retrato.

"Uff ya eran los últimos y los peques están jugando afuera…bueno toda la sala común para mi, paz y tranquilidad…si tan solo hermione estuviera con migo juntos y uff enamorados…pero esperen un minuto Hermione no bajo, ¬¬ se abra ido sin saludarme la muy desubicada xD?... bueno ya no importa- y dejo soltar otro suspiro.

Bajaba las escaleras mirando los escalones sin hacer nada de ruido, subió su mirada y ahí estaba el, el su Ronnie, tomo un bocado de aire y se dijo a si misma ¡¡¡SE VALIENTE UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!!! xD termino de bajar las escaleras y fue muy sigilosamente acercándose hasta el sillón donde yacía su pelirrojo, se tiro sobre el abrasándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara grito- ¡¡¡RON!!!-

-¿Hermi?-dijo mirándola tratando de mover su cuello-Me estas ahorcando.

-Upss, perdona Ron-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-Ya estaba pensando que me habías abandonado como todos y SIN DESPEDIRTE ¬¬-la miro y le dijo lo mas enojado que pudo en joda.

-Perdón, pero ¿Quién es el que no me quería acompañar? El mal amigo (- dijo la castaña poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

-No me pongas esa carita de perrito mojado, por que yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Todo es mas importante que tu amiga asi que, sigues siendo un mal amigo por descuidarme tanto ¬¬-

-Peeerdon- y puso esa cara ¬¬- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Yo cuando te descuido?

-Si vos y tu club de fans-carita triste de nuevo.

-Hermione Jane Granger ¿esta celosa?-La sonrisa del pelirrojo empezó a agradarse mientras la castaña se sonrojaba tratando de no deschabarse

-Emm SI obvio por tanta desatención a tu supuesta mejor amiga.

-Ok hagamos un acuerdo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisita un tanto temerosa y macabra.

-Te escucho-Hermione hacia todo lo posible por estas seria y sin ponerse nerviosa.

-En la próxima semana, empezando por pasado mañana Lunes si llego a ser DESATENTO con vos con el mas mínimo detalle yo voy a hacer lo que vos quieras por todo un mes ¿si?

-Eso suena muy interesante-ahora era hermione la que traiga la sonrisa maliciosa

-Pero aun hay mas-interrumpió ron- El domingo siendo 24 de diciembre, hay una sorpresa para vos-empezó a acercarse Hermione hasta que poso su nariz sobre la suya haciendo que la castaña se ruborice-y si no es de tu agrado duplicamos mi sentencia ¿si?

-Eso es perfecto mal amigo-

-Ya veremos-se acerco mas- Si lo soy tanto y si sigo siendo tu amigo-haciendo mínima, no, menos que eso, centímetros de distancia haciendo muy grande la posibilidad de un beso.

-Ron ya tenemos que ir a ensaa-dijo Pervatil entrando como si nada, hasta que vio cierta escena- yar emm te espero afuera adiós- acto seguido salio de la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Causando que los dos se separaran bruscamente.

-Bien tengo que irme- y dejo soltar un suspiro

- ¿a ensayar que?-Hermione empezó a mirarlo sospechosamente y con el seño fruncido-

-Eso es parte del trato no preguntaras nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer.-

-Hey eso nunca lo mencionaste ¬¬-

-Me olvide, no soy perfecto- "para mi lo eres"(N/a: pensamiento de hermione)-pero nunca dijiste si ¿aceptas o no?

-Acepto mala persona-

-Muy bien, ahora tengo que irme- se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso a centímetros de sus labios, ya rozándolos y casi sobre ellos.

-Adiós Hermy-dijo caminado hacia el retrato, sonrió a su amiga, hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida y se despidió.

Hermione estaba totalmente shokeada-Adiós Ron-Dijo en un tono bajo y fantasioso tocándose el lugar donde Ron le había dado el beso.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Era la una pregunta que se hacían Hermione, pero también que significaba "ya veremos si lo soy y si sigo siendo tu amigo" ¿Qué clase de indirecta era esa? y ¿ese beso? ¿De donde salio ese acuerdo? ¿Que motivo? ¿Y esa sorpresa en navidad? Eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban su mente. Lo único que quería hacer era irse a su habitación y largar un gran suspiro empezando a hacerse una gran película en su mente.

En la noche llego Ginny, esperando que ALGO hubiera pasado, cuando hermione dijo "emm no" Ginny dijo un QUE tan fuerte que parecería que todo Hogwarts había escuchado (N/a: que pulmones xD) sin escuchar a Hermione empezó a reprochar, pero por suerte Hermione la puedo parar y contarle lo que paso, eso calmo mucho las aguas y le dijo:

-Quizás ya no hace falta que tengas que dar el primer paso.

-No lo se, es solo un acuerdo nada más.

-Pero nadie dijo que podrías aprovechar este acuerdo-dijo Ginny poniendo cara maliciosa- y ahora hay más posibilidades que antes de tener sobrinos.-

Fin del capitulo uno xD

Hola gente:

Bueno es mi primer fic no sean malosos y léanlo, van a ver que sucederá con el acuerdo de estos dos, se que el principio no es muy interesante, a mi me gusta pero van a ver como se ba poniendo luego. xD

Este fic va dedicado a Sofi Evans y Daff entre otras personas ), las que siempre quieren leer todo lo que escribo asi ansiosamente, espero que el fic sea de su agrado y guarda eh por que ricien empiezo. Y qedarse toda hayan xD jajaja.

Bueno nada, no se que mas poner asi que me voy retirando. Gracias Biankita por ayudarme a publicar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Aclaración: (estrellitas) y en negritas esta hablando la conciencia de Hermione y las "" (comillas) es Hermione discutiendo con su conciencia

Capitulo dos: Un inicio perfecto.

Era lunes a la mañana, Hermione se había levantado mas temprano de lo común, solo por que empezaba "el acuerdo". Se pregunto que tan atento podría ser esta semana con ella.

Aun le quedaban 25 minutos para llegar a clase pero, aun seguía sin encontrar su libro de encantamientos de séptimo curso. Luego de un rato lo pudo ver del otro lado bajo la cama. Justo en el instante que se levanto con su libro vio que en su ventana flotaba una rosa roja con una nota:

"Este es un pequeño detalle para una gran sorpresa.

¡Buen día princesa!"

R.W

¿Princesa? Haaaaa- un gran suspiro se escucho mientras se tiraba en su cama.

**Anda Granger se te hace tarde**

"Todavía faltan unos minutos"

**No importa ya deja de soñar y ve a clases**

"Que fácil me pinchas el globo eh ¬¬"

**Quizás Ron te tenga una sorpresa**

"Ya estoy bajando"

Tomo todas sus cosas y salio con su libro de encantamientos en sus brazos, tratando de lucir lo mas casual posible, como si nada hubiera pasado, ya saben casual. Salio de la sala común para dirigirse al aula de encantamientos, eran demasiadas escaleras para bajar en diez minutos y mas con su mochila tan pesada y su libro, pero en ese instante sintió como alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla, dejando a una Hermione otra ves shokeada. (N/a: aii pendeja deja de sorprenderte por nada xD)

-Buenos días señorita-Tomo el libro de la castaña delicadamente- ¿me permite su mochila?

-Jajaja guauu, mi MAL amigo, Ron Weasley ¿esta siendo considerado? o.O-dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis al MAL y cara de sorprendida.

-Heey-Ron empezó a mirarla con ojitos triste- ¿no ves que hago, mi mejor esfuerzo?

-Y se esta notando.- Hermione bajo su brazo para que su mochila se valla deslizando-Toma puedes llevarla.-Sonrio y dejo a un Ron algo (N/a: no no no algo no MUY) atontado.

La tarde había transcurrido muy rápido y mas con su nuevo amigo "considerado" y divertido (mas de lo común) Hermione estaba en la biblioteca tratando de concentrarse en su tarea para Snape. Solo le faltaba uno, para terminar los tres condenados pergaminos. El miércoles todos se irían a sus casas por navidad y ya había dejando tanta tarea, maldito pelo grasiento, por lo menos para el fin de semana largo no tendrá tarea o por lo menos muy poco, ya que es navidad y casi todos los profesores no dejaban nada de tarea aunque siempre había una excepción y creo que todos sabemos quien es.

**Si no dejas de pensar en Ron no podrás terminar los pergaminos-dijo la conciencia en tono burlon.**

"Ya regreso la fastidiosa"

**No te quiero pinchar el globo pero...**

"Pero igual siempre me lo pinchas"

**Déjame terminar!!!**

"Esta bien, esta bien"

**Si sigues así en las NUEVES, echaras al CAÑO todos estos seis años de niña diez por distraerte en el.**

"Es un buen punto pero…"

**Pero además: UNO-Frente a el nada de estar en Babia**

"¿Que no es babilonia?"

**¬¬ no se si pegarte o no. El punto es actúa como siempre casual, por que el todavía no te esta diciendo TE AMO solo es un ACUERDO**

"Uff tienes razón pero, TODAVIA, pero igual es bonito que sea asi con migo"

**Si pero DOS- vas a quedar a sus pies, como un chica fácil si sigues asi y TRES- tus notas de van a ir al caño como ya dije y no creo que a la Hermione Granger que yo conozco le guste eso o ¿no?**

"Pues… no" (voz apenada)

**Entonces ponete a TERMINAR LOS CONDENADOS PERGAMINOS**

"Ok, ok déjame buscar otro pergamino"-Hermione empezó a revolver en su mochila, buscando algún pergamino en blanco-"juraría que tenia cinco de sobra"

**Si ¬¬ y de los cuales usaste cuatro para dibujos, corazones, cartas y demás cosas**

"Hay es cierto, changos pero aun queda uno"

**Fíjate en el piso quizás se te callo**

"Al fin dices algo útil"

**¿Como dices?**

"Que te quiero mucho )" (N/a: jajaja esa es tipica mía ¿no soff?)

Corrió la silla, para poder agacharse, el bendito pergamino estaba del otro lado de la mesa (N/a: Todo se le esconde del lado contrario a la pobre xD) solo tenia que estirarse un poco mas y agarrarlo, en el instante justo donde lo iba a agarrar le habían ganado de mano "uff quien lo habrá agarrado" pensaba mientras se levantaba"

-Creo que esto es suyo, señorita- Era la voz del joven muy caballeroso de apellido Weasley.

-Ron-la castaña sonrió como niña tonta.- si gracias-y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.-solo me falta un pergamino y termino con toda la tarea ¿que haces acá?

-Vine a devolver un libro y como te vi no me pude resistir venir a verte estudiar-Ron sonrió de tal manera que por dentro Hermione se estaba derritiendo.

-¿a verme estudiar?-después de preguntar la castaña puso un gesto como diciendo "chan".

-Si te ves muy linda cuando estas concentrada.

La castaña se fue ruborizando lentamente-¿eso es parte del acuerdo?-y frunció el seño.

-Si vos no te das cuenta, quizás hay cosas que si pero otras muy obvias salen del corazón.

El rubor de Hermione aumento y Ron sonrió-Lastima no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo tengo ensayo, pero si necesitas algo decime antes de que me valla-

-No por ahora nada, pero hoy quiero comer en la sala multipropósitos con vos Harry y Ginny-

-De acuerdo yo me encargo – se acerco y le dio otro beso mas y muy cerca de los labios- adiós señorita

Hermione cada ves lo amaba mas (N/a: yo quiero a alguien asii) si el es así solo en el primer día ya quería saber que pasaría el domingo, aunque ahora que pensaba en navidad, el miércoles todos se iran a sus casas para festejar, seria algo raro que el se quede, pero por otro lado…lo tendría para ella sola.

La noche llego muy rápido eran las ocho y media y todos ya estaban comiendo en el gran salón menos cuatro chicos, mas exactamente dos chicas y dos chicos. Ron puesto todo en orden en la sala multipropósitos y había pedido a Dobby que traiga la comida para la sala. Todo fue del agrado de Hermione o eso es lo que decía Hermione cada ves que Ron le preguntaba. Ginny por otra parte no paraba de hacer chiste y su blanco siempre era su hermano, lo mas raro era que el solo se reía y no decía nada pero en su mente solo se repetía "me las pagaras hermanita". Harry y Ginny se marcharon a las once con la capa de invisibilidad y Ron y Hermione se fueron luego de unos minutos, ya que tenían que patrullar los pasillos.

-Ron.

-¿si Mione?

-Vos me dijiste, que el domingo me darías una sorpresa.

-Si, solo tienes que esperar- y sonrió

-El punto es que en dos días, bueno casi en uno todos irán a sus casas inclusive tu hermana y Harry así que supongo que vos también… ¿no?-Hermione puso cara de preocupación ante la pregunta.

-Porque mi hermana y Harry vallan no signifique que yo también me valla y – Ron se acerco Hermione y le susurro al oído-y dejar a mi princesa sola con otros chicos…NI AHÍ a ver si me cambia por otro.

-jajaja nunca te remplazaría Ron nadie es tan gracioso y tierno como vos sos un gran amigo y lo sabes.- Hermione agarro a Ron del brazo y lo abraso cariñosamente.

-Gracias Mione, ya término nuestro turno y creo que por tu cara tienes sueños, asi que vamos yendo-

-Es una magnifica idea-se puso la mano en la boca para poder bostezar y dijo- vamos-lo tomo de la mano y fueron caminando abrasados y riendo de las tonterías que decía Ron.

"El es un gran amigo para mi y ojala que pronto sea algo mas que eso, pero todo dependerá de lo que el decida" (pensamiento de Hermione)

Fin del capitulo dos

Holaa mundo:

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic, o sea no sean malitos y léanlo, gracias a las nueve personas que lo leyeron, ya verán que se va a volver muy bueno, ba eso me dijeron, según la señorita Evans.

Jajaja respecto a un comentario, lo siento (carita apenada) por mi ortografía porque yo misma soy un horror ortográfico. Espero que me sepas disculpar en eso pliis.

Daff espero que para vos yo en esto de los cuentos este mejorando y que te guste. )

Soff para que no te enojes este cap va para vos. Lalala Bueno nada, saludos a mi geme que la amo lalala beso.

Ah una aclaración yo puse las estrellitas, pero no se que onda, que un se ponen pero igual no lo negro es la conciencia de Hermione.

Stefi,,


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Aclaración: (estrellitas) y en negritas esta hablando la conciencia de Hermione y las "" (comillas) es Hermione discutiendo con su conciencia

Capitulo tres: ¿Quién es ella?

Era Martes, el segundo día del acuerdo y otra ves había despertado con una rosa roja en su habitación pero esta ves flotaba sobre su cama, con otra nota que decía "Buenos días Mione".

Eran las seis de la tarde, Hermione se paso la mañana entera haciendo la tarea del día anterior y mas tarde la de ese día, había quedado libre de todo.

La castaña estaba tirada en su cama, sumida en un mar de pensamientos. No lo entendía, ella sabia que Ron sentía algo por ella, pero si el no daba el primer paso. ya no pasaría nada, cuando estaba decidida a hacer algo para que suceda algo al fin (además obligada por Ginny) el plantea lo del acuerdo, pero a veces dice cosas que la hacen pensar que el la ama, o quizás no es mas que una parte del acuerdo, era confuso. Por que desde el año pasado y principio de este, Ron había tenido mas "admiradoras" y una novia bonita aunque insoportable para el gusto de ella y quizás sus sentimiento que una ves tubo y demostró en cuarto año habían cambiado, era lo mas seguro para ella. No iba a hacer ni decir nada hasta que el diga Te amo o algo así… solo hasta que estuviera mas que confirmado. Pero aun así estaba feliz ayer había tenido un fantástico día.

Ella estaba tan metida pensando en Ron que no se dio cuenta, que el la espiaba por su ventana esperando a que ella se percatara de su presencia. Pero como parecía que nunca se iba a dar cuenta, decidió golpear la ventana, haciéndola salir de su mundo, giro su cabeza para el costado algo fastidiada, "debe ser alguna lechuza"-pensó Hermione.- Pero creo que Ron no era la lechuza que se imaginaba (N/a: si le pones alitas y un pico de ave ya lo tenes transformado) ahí estaba el, sentado en su escoba, con su uniforme de Quidditch. Hermione se puso de rodillas en su cama para tratar de abrir su ventana lo más rápido que pudo. (Aclarando que son algo pesadas y con muchos años)

-¿Qué haces acá Ron?-abriendo mas la ventana para que pase a la habitación-Ayúdame-Ron se acerco mas a la ventana, Hermione lo tomo de la mano halándolo hacia adentro, para poder entrar sin problemas, tomo su escoba y entro de golpes, cayo en la cama de su amiga (N/a: lo mas pancho el tipo)

-En 20 minutos es la practica de Quidditch y tenia ganas de verte… ¿Queres que me valla? Me voy si queres.

-No es eso, es que me sorprende y mas por que entraste por mi ventana (**Existen las puertas-** "cállate") además mira como estoy-dijo Hermione mientras se señalaba con su mano. Era verdad la castaña estaba algo desarreglada, el pelo peinado y con rulos tan perfectos, ahora estaba algo desordenado, la pollera algo fuera de lugar y algo arrugada como su camisa con mangas, con algunos botones desabrochados, el delineado algo corrido y sus medias eran una mas larga que la otra.

-Pero aun asi sigues siendo hermosa, si no pregúntales a tus fans.

-Ellos no son mis fans solo me preguntan cosas de las tareas.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro y por eso te miran tanto cuando caminas todos el día y a mi me miran mal cuando estoy con vos ¿no?

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es y la próxima ves que suceda, los mando a volar y sin escoba.

-Que celoso Weasley. -dijo sonriendo divertida. (N/a: que pillina eh!)

-Obvio sos MÍ- y la agarro de la cintura acercándola mas hasta su cuerpo para abrasarla-AMIGA y nadie te mira sin MI permiso.

-Entonces-apoyo su cara en el pecho de Ron-Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a mandar a tu club de fan de huecas a volar también.

-No con ellas no te metas.

-No estas siendo considerado-dijo la castaña en tono de amenaza, levanto la cabeza.

-Pero si no me dejaste terminar ¬¬- Ron la miro algo frustrado.-

-A ver ¿que ibas a decir?-

-Que, no le hagas nada por que no hace falta, a mi ellas no me interesan yo estoy enamorado de una chica que todos los chicos quieren- A Hermione no le gusto nada eso, no entendía ¿Quién era?

-Y ¿Quién es Ron?

-Ya la conocerás, creo que te caerá bien- A Hermione se le humedecían los ojos, pero el tierno abraso la fortalecía, en ese instante ella pensó "Jugaremos este juego hasta donde lo pares, terminaremos este acuerdo como vos lo digas y me acercare hasta donde me lo permitas"

-Ten cuidado que quizás yo piense que es una de tus admiradoras y la espante.

-Jajajaja, no creo que eso pase.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-Hermione frunció el ceño, aun abrasada de su amigo.

-Solo lo se Mione ¿Me acompañarías a la practica?

-Es en cinco minutos-dijo mirando la hora- y estoy muy desarreglada-rompió el abraso, dio un paso asía atrás y se señalo de nuevo.

-Estas bien, solo ponte la túnica y vamos-dijo Ron tomándola de la mano.

Hermione miro para abajo y dijo-Vos anda y yo voy después-subió su mirada y sonrío.

-OK, te hago caso solo por que si llego tarde Harry Me cuelga-le dio un beso en la frente y tomo su escoba-Nos vemos Mione-Dijo Ron ya afuera.

La castaña busco su túnica, se acomodo el pelo de nuevo su pollera, busco ropa y salio de su habitación de "prefecta".

Llego a las gradas de Gryffindor y se sentó en las filas del medio, lo mas lejos posible del club de fans de Harry y Ron, empezó a observar a Ron, había mejorado mucho, era muy bueno. Estaba disfrutando demasiado verlo practicar, hasta que su club de fans se alboroto, cuando Ron atajo una Quaffle con la parte de atrás de su escoba, cuando aparecía totalmente en otra (N/a: adivinen en quien ¬¬ empieza con H y termina con ermione) odiaba a esas huecas, pero tubo su venganza o algo así, el pelirrojo había atrapado la quaffle, se movió hacia las gradas y grito- HERMIONE esto es para ti- y dio un tiro directo al aro del medio, haciendo un punto para la castaña, esta sonrió y se sonrojo pero aun mas cuando Ron le tiro un beso. Todas las huecas le dedicaron a la castaña una mirada de odio. Después de media hora mas tarde, la practica había terminado.

Hermione bajo de las gradas después de que "ellas" se habían ido, fue directo hacia la puerta de los vestidores para espera a Ron. Pero le ganaron de mano y adivinen ¿quienes estaban ahí? Si el club de huecas anónimas todas locas gritando "Ron, Ron" el pobre trataba de salir de ahí pero no podía, Hermione al ver que parecía estar muy ocupado decidió caminar e irse, tal ves lo vería en la sala común.

-Hermione, espérame Hermione- Ron estaba tratado de sacarse a las chicas de enzima, la castaña parecía no oírlo-Disculpen chicas pero tengo que irme- empujo a las que tenia en frente y empezó a correr a Hermione.

Esta se dio vuelta, tomo algo de aire y dijo-Ron, te fui a esperar pero vi que tenías compañía de tus amiguitas-resaltando la última palabra con cierta ironía

-No son amigas, solo tengo una amiga, por lo menos la que mas me importa y sos vos- tomo su mentón y la miro con dulzura- yo jamás te cambiaria por ninguna de ellas-

Era el momento justo para un beso, sus miradas, el latir de sus corazones, la escena o el paisaje afuera nevando suavemente, causando un rojo en sus mejillas, mientras ambos se iban acercando…

-¡¡¡RONNIE!!! ¡¡Acá estas!! Te me habías escapado- Clémence Corneau era una nueva alumna en Hogwarts, llego ese año desde Beauxbatons, para sexto curso, era de la casa de Ravenclaw, alta casi de la misma estatura que Ron de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, muy atractiva para cualquier chico y ¿a que no adivinan? era del club de las huecas por Ron. Clémence había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, vino corriendo y se le colgó de la espalda de Ron, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

La expresión de Hermione era inexplicable, era una mezcla de miradas de "perdón, quien sos" con confusión e impacto. Ron por otro lado no sabía como reaccionar, que hacia Clémence ahí, estos días ya venia zafado de ella y ahora aparece arruinando lo que pudo ser el beso perfecto.

-Oh perdón ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo Clémence en el tono mas falso que pudo, miro a Hermione despectivamente y le sonrió con hipocresía.

-No nada importante ¿no Ron?- Hermione lo miro muy seriamente.

- Si irrumpís… estaba hablando con Hermione algo muy importante pero ¿que haces acá?

-Persiguiéndote…pero ¿no nos vas a presentar?

La mirada de Ron tenia cierto fastidio- Hermione ella es Clémence y viene de Beauxbatons, Clémence ella es Hermione Granger.

-Un gusto, bien creo que tenes mejor compañía, me voy a mi cuarto aun tengo mucha tarea que terminar nos vemos después Ron.- Hermione se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lo mas apresurada que pudo, con sus ojos que empezaban a humedecerse.

-Clémence ¿Qué haces acá?

-Ya te dije Persiguiéndote además te extrañaba-Ron la miro muy seriamente-Hey según yo se, ella es tu mejor amiga desde hace tiempo y ¿Qué hay de malo en compartir?-Clémence agarro el brazo de Ron y se aferro a el, con una gran sonrisa de victoria, mientras pensaba "Separar a ese ratón de biblioteca será mas fácil de lo que creí". Ron todavía no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo detrás de su amada o quedarse así en la nada pensando que podría hacer más tarde.

Fin del capitulo tres.

Aquí la escritora del fic, desde Buenos Aires, Argentina:

Hola mis queridos lectores, me da mucho gusto que ahora tenga algunos nuevo, espero que me sigan leyendo jajaja.

Bien ha aparecido un nuevo personaje, jajaja que en lo personal a mi me encanta… ¿Qué sucederá con Hermione? ¿Qué pretende Clémence y que hara para lograrlo?

Jajaja ame el grupo de huecas.

Todas sus dudas serán respondidas en el cap cuatro que seré muy malosa, y lo publicare después de unos largos dias, jajaja no en realidad no se cuando lo publique pero tengan paciencia.

Saludos mis nuevos lectores: Ardeth, ale, Paola, im-your-nightmare y mis viejos por decirlo así y fieles lectores, Ema, Sofi y Daff, que por cierto no me enojo si me dejas critica.

Gracias Meli por pasar.

No olvidemos a priska Que me presiona a cada rato para subir el cap jajaja. Te are sufrir lo veras.

Saludos a todos.

Stefi Lovegood.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Capitulo cuatro:

Nada que dos buenos amigos no puedan resolver.

La practica de Quidditch había terminado hace mas de media hora, en la cual Ginny quedo rendida, pero nada que un buen baño caliente no pueda curar. Luego de relajarse pensó que por desgracia era martes y la mañana siguiente se iría a su casa con su novio y tendría que hacer sus deberes. Se preguntaba donde rayos había metido su mochila, el cuarto de sus compañeras era un verdadero desastre de parte de las cuatro. Era peor que el suyo en la madriguera y como decía su madre siempre "si quieres encontrar algo en este desastre, no te queda otra que ordenar" odiaba que su madre tenga la razón y odiaba ordenar, pero el lado bueno era que no estaba en casa y solo con un movimiento de varitas, el cuarto quedaría limpio. (N/a: o sea fuera de Hogwarts no se puede usar magia lero lero) Listo, en su cofre habían aparecido todos sus libros y su mochila, ahora solo faltaba llevarlas a la sala común y hacer su tarea-Que lastima que no haya un hechizo para las tareas escolares-pensó la pelirroja. (N/a: si mal ¬¬)

Iba bajando las escaleras y arrastrando su mochila, cuando vio pasar como un torbellino a su mejor amiga con los ojos llorosos. Ginny escucho un portazo proveniente de la habitación de la prefecta de su casa, se quedo pasmada lo único que alcanzo de decir fue-¿Hermione?

¡¡¡En la habitación de la señorita Granger!!!

"Bien Hermione, tienes mucha suerte de que en el momento justo para darte un beso con Ron aparece esa francesa, dios en sima de ser hueca como todas ellas, es FRANCESA. Llega como si nada diciendo "Ronnie" y se le cuelga en sima, estropeando todo… su cara de hipócrita me da rabia y mas a aun porque Ron dijo "ella es Hermione Granger", solo eso, nada de ella es mi mejor amiga, una persona muy importante para mi o en mi vida, como me lo viene diciendo y cuando esta mina aparece nada, solo ella es Hermione Granger. Y Clémence que clase de nombre es ese, acaso significa falsa en francés."

La castaña sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación como si nada, dejando caer algo pesado en el piso, y sentándose en la punta de la cama.

La expresión de Ginny era confusa, su mejor amiga estaba boca abajo con una almohada en su cara-¿Hermione estas llorando¿Paso algo?

Hermione se dio vuelta pero su cara, no parecía a ver soltado ni una sola lágrima, si no que las retenía con todas sus fuerzas. Con un tono algo histérico dijo-¿Tengo cara de estar llorando?

-Pues…no, pero si de estar enfadada ¿que paso?

Luego de unos minutos Hermione le había contando todo lo sucedido a Ginny.

-En sima es FRENCESA(N/a: si Hermione sabemos que es francesa ¬¬ quedo claro) o sea del entupido colegio de chicas francesas que lo único que hacen es coquetear con todos los chicos.

-Calma, entiendo que te enojes a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que se acerque a mi hermano…

-Pero tendrías que a ver visto la sonrisa que me dirigió fue la mas hipócrita que he visto en mi vida.-interrumpió la castaña aun mas histeria (N/a: creo que el AUN queda algo corto)

-Ya se quien es-Ginny salto de golpe, igual que cuando Hermione tiene una de sus ideas brillantes-creo que es de la casa de Ravenclaw, tampoco pienso que sea la mejor persona, pero… me mira raro-y la pelirroja puso una cara algo rara, como con una mezcla de confusión con simpatía, luego miro a Hermione a los ojos y dijo-vamos a hacer que esa mina salga de nuestro camino, por que si no…-Vuelven los ojitos brillantes y la voz soñadora a la pelirroja- no podré ser la madrina de tu boda-

-¿Ahora quieres ser la madrina?, primero tus sobrinos o sea mis hijos si es que los llego a tener, ahora madrina después que ¿su niñera personal?-pregunto irónicamente su mejor amiga.

-Mmm no lo se, algo se me ocurrirá.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando de cómo sacar a Clémence del medio, de si Ron ya había perdido o no el acuerdo, pero terminaron hablando de cosas de chicas, pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche.

Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, cierto pelirrojo se asomaba por la ventana montado aun en su escoba, con una mirada triste, se preguntaba como habrá reaccionado su mejor amiga, Ron parecía que se había cambiado a las apuradas, pero no le importo, tubo que esperar a que Clémence se fuera para poder pensar que podría hacer para que Hermione no se enojara ni perdiera el acuerdo si no, no habría sorpresa, aunque en eso pensó toda la tarde. (N/a: como que se tardo un poquito en pensar ¿no? Un poquito mucho)

Toc toc, Ron golpeo la ventana y las dos amigas dirigieron una mirada severa al pelirrojo, Ginny se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, Ron se tiro en la cama lo mas suavemente posible y dijo- Hermione ¿podemos hablar? por favor-

-Creí que estabas con tu nueva amiguita francesa-lo miro con algo de tristeza tratando de lucir lo mas dura posible.

-Yo me voy después hablamos Mione tengo mucha tarea que hacer-

-Esta bien Ginny nos vemos después-ni Hermione ni Ron se quitaba la vista de encima, solo escucharon el cerrar de la puerta.

-Que yo sepa ella no es mi amiga, es solo una mas de las chicas, nada mas un tanto especial-

-¿Especial?

La castaña en un intento desesperando tomo su almohada y empezó a defenderse de su amigo, que tampoco se quedo atrás con los almohadazos así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que el cansancio los invadió.

Se quedaron dormidos los dos, muy acurrucados. Hermione tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, ambos abrasados el uno con el otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una imagen como para un foto, taan tiernos.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw

Tres amigas hablaban muy entusiasmadas, de lo que había pasado esa tarde, Ana Barkins le decía a su mejor amiga-Bien Clémence que aras para separar a ese par.

-Ya lo veras, creo que será muy simple y mas por el acuerdo que hay entre medio-esta ves la sonrisa de Clémence no demostraba hipocresía sino verdad igual que en sus ojos, una verdad llena de maldad.

-Si es verdad-la tercera amiga, tomo un sorbo de te y siguió hablando-el trato de Ron te viene como anillo al dedo

-Y mas que eso jajajaja Ronnie es mucho para ese ratón de biblioteca jajajaja…

Fin del corto capitulo cuatro.

Holaa de nuevo:

Jajajaja aii estas arpías, que están planeando eh, a mi tampoco me olía bien Clémence jajajajaja.

Me encanta el motivo de que sea francesa, por lo que paso en el cáliz de fuego, entonces me dije, hagamos a un Hermione traumada y con bronca a esas chicas.

Como el final de ellos dos asi abrasaditos era muy tierno dije, naa no puedo dejarlo asi, pongamos un poco de malicia jajajaajaja.

Bueno publico hoy, por dos motivos:

1-Fue porque este cap y el otro fueron muy cortos xD. Y no podía dejarlos así.

2-Porque hoy en mi país es el día del amigo. O sea un regalo para muchos de ustedes.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Algo mas este fic solo tendrá siete capítulos y un epilogo. Algo corto pero bueno. Ahora los comentarios para mis lectores.

**Priska: **aun que me digas que Dan es tuyo y no lo sea, y me insistas para que suba otro cap igual la quiero. Por eso este cap ba para usted. AHORA SI EH AGUANTAS HASTA DENTRO DE VARIOS DIAS.

**Euge:** jajaja me alegra demasiado que te guste tanto mi fic, espero no decepcionarte en los próximos cap. Soy de buenos aires, provincia, san isidro lo podes ver bien en mi perfil. ) jiji

**Ardeth:** Si ame las indirectas de Ron y Hermione, ya que me sacaron el beso de Quidditch, pusieron algo muy bueno. Espero que este cap tmb te guste.

**Patty:** jajajaja sii a mi tmb me encanta el club de huecas y yo tmb seria parte de el, hagamos uno y vamos a Inglaterra a acosar a Rup jajajaja xD.

**Reiya:** mucha muchas gracias por leer mi fic, amo los tuyos, espero que los continues porque la espera me mata.

**Daff:** eso de que cada día escribo mejor es un verdadero halago, muchas gracias. Espero que este cap te guste.

**Xshp:** aquí tienes otro cap, Gracias por pasar y leerme.

**im-your-nightmare: **jajaja si lo se lo se, el otro fue muy cortito igual que este, y creo que este te van a dejar con mas gana de saber que onda o ¿no?

**Paz:**jajaja bueno mucho note puedo decir porque estamos hablando por msn. Asi qe espero que te guste este cap. Besito.

Nos vemos luego.

Stefi,,


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Capitulo cinco:

Salvado por la campana.  


¡¡¡Ron!!!

Un pelirrojo trataba de abrir sus ojos, lo último que recordaba era que estaba con su amada defendiéndose de sus almohadazos. Pero no recordaba ¿en que momento se había ido a dormir a su cuarto? después de mucho pensarlo decidió abrir sus ojos y encontró su respuesta, su princesa raptada de un reino lejano, estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho abrasándolo con ternura, ahora que lo recordaba los dos se habían quedado demasiado cansados en su pelea infantil.

Hermione se vía tan tierna, sus rulos seguían intactos y del pelo enmarañado que una vez tubo de pequeña, ya era solo un recuerdo. Pero nunca le importo demasiado eso a Ron, ella es su princesa y este como este o se ponga lo que se ponga, para el es hermosa, no se pudo resistir y empezó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza.

¡¡¡Hermione!!!

Podía escuchar la respiración de su pelirrojo y sentir como el acariciaba su pelo, lo amaba tanto, no quería abrir sus ojos, estaba disfrutando el estar "dormida" sobre su ¿Romeo? Abrasándolo, sintiendo sus mimos, era algo raro cualquiera que los viera pensaría otra cosa, pero aun asi no estaba ni tapados ni cambiado, solo estaban, Ron con el uniforme(N/a: obveo que sin la túnica si no re incomodo) Hermione con su pollera gris larga y medias can can piel y su camisa mangas largas.

-Mmm ¿Ron que hora es?-pregunto Hermione con voz ronca, tratando de abrir sus ojos y empezando a "despertarse".

-Buenos días Princesita, las nueve en punto-dijo Ron mirando su reloj, mientras seguía con sus caricias a Hermione, a su ves esta fue levantado su cabeza del pecho del pelirrojo y pregunto- ¿Por qué estamos durmiendo juntos en mi habitación? –empezó a mirar a su alrededor mientras le preguntaba, aunque era obvio que lo recordaba, pero era mas divertido asi.

-Nos quedamos dormidos en la pelea ¿dormiste bien?

Hermione se apoyo en el hombre del pelirrojo y lo miro con una sonrisa tierna-si muy bien ¿y vos?

-Con mi princesa abrasándome, seguro que si-le devolvió la sonrisa-mmm creo que estamos muy cómodos ¿no?

-La verdad… si- y se acerco para abrasar mas a Ron.

-En una hora tenemos que bajar a despedir a Harry y Ginny- corrió algunos mechones en la frente de Hermione-no lo olvides.

-En media hora bajamos y listo, estoy muy bien así- cerro los ojos y se relajo.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes? llegue a la conclusión de algo- dijo el pelirrojo mirando la ventana.

-¿En serio? ¿De que?-pregunto Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encanta dormir contigo, y mas si me abrasas-apoyo su cabeza junto a la de ella y cerro los ojos suavemente.

Las mejillas de la castaña tomaron un rojo intenso, ante lo dicho, algo avergonzada dijo-a mi también- cerro los ojos de nuevo- te quiero Ron-

-Yo también Mione, pero si por alguna extraña razón, McGonagall llega a entrar a tu habitación y nos ve así, quizás piense cualquier cosa y nos mate.

-¿Por qué? No tiene demasiados motivos-la castaña se dio vuelta boca abajo, alzo su cabeza y con una mano la sostenía, la otra se ocupada de poner los mechones de Ron en su lugar después de jugar con ellos- o sea el único motivo que tiene es que los dos estamos en una misma cama matrimonial, pero estamos los dos con el uniforme de ayer y no parece que haya pasado nada…-lo miro picadamente y dijo- Además cualquier cosa yo puedo decir que fue tu culpa jaja-

-¿Perdón mi culpa?-Ron arqueo sus cejas y la miro interrogante-¿Cómo es eso?

-Si tuya, vos fuiste el que entro por mi ventana como si nada, me atacaste con cosquillas y casi me cambia por otra, que en sima es ¡¡¡FRANCESA!!!

-Jajajajajaja, acepto los cargos por haber entrado por tu ventana, pero yo no te cambie por nadie ni siquiera estuve a punto de hacerlo y ¿Qué tenes en contra de las francesas?

-Quizás después te explique u otro día-Se paro y fue directo al closet y empezó a buscar ropa-Creo que será mejor que me cambie y vos también.

-Tienes razón Hermione-Se levanto de un salto y fue a donde estaba la castaña, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacía el, dándole un suave beso en los labios-Me voy a cambiar nos vemos en la sala común-tomo su escoba y salio de la habitación-No me extrañes corazón.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa, se acerco a la ventana y dijo-Sigue soñando Weasley-

-Solo si vos estas en mis sueños-le tiro un beso desde afuera y se fue.

Lo amo, lo amo Se repetía feliz en su mente Hermione, cerro la ventana y fue devuelta a su closet a buscar ropa para bañarse y cambiarse.

¡¡¡¡Habitación de los chicos!!!!

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Ron había llegado a la habitación de los chicos, como no había nadie aprovecho para tomarse un baño rápido. Al terminar se sentó en su cama y se agacho buscando sus zapatillas azules de jean, que le habían regalado los gemelos en su cumpleaños, metió la cabeza bajo la cama tratando de encontrarlas, de alguna manera u otra siempre todo aparecía ahí.

-Ejem ¿buscas esto?-dijo Harry apuntando hacia abajo con el dedo, haciendo que Ron se golpeara la cabeza con la cama-

-Si gracias-Ron empezó a acariciar tu adolorida cabeza, hasta que ve las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa maliciosa y picara de Harry- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Por qué? Veamos será porque, después de la practica desapareciste y yo me vengo a enterar que después de unas horas te fuiste en el cuarto de Hermione y al parecer no saliste de ahí hasta ahora.

-Emm si, pero no es lo que parece-

-¡¡¡Pilliin te cache!!!-

-No Harry déjame explicarte-después de unos cuantos minutos Ron contó lo que había pasado, desde lo de Clémence hasta lo de hace minutos. Como Harry había estado el primer día en el que la francesa, se le tiro encima lo único que dijo fue:

-Te dije esa mina desde que entro te ficho de una hermano, solo ahí que esperar que no eche los planes a perder o sacarla del medio con cuidado.

Los chicos no perdieron mucho tiempo hablando ya que solo les quedaban treinta minutos, cuando bajaron a la sala común, las dos amigas ya estaban sentadas y listas esperando a los chicos.

Ron y Hermione solo pudieron acompañar a sus amigos hasta el gran portón de la escuela, por una nueva norma de seguridad de Hogwarts.

Empezaron a caminar hasta el castillo y el frió aumentaba cada vez mas estaban a metros de llegar.

-Tenes la mano helada-dijo Ron tomándola de la mano con delicadeza, mientras la tiro hacia el, y la abrasaba-extrañe darte un abraso en estos minutos.

-Jajajaja agradezco el gesto, pero quiero ir lo más rápido posible a la sala común-

-Esta bien, te acompaño hasta alla y me quedo unos minutos con vos para agarrar algunas cosas y me voy-dijo ya empezando a caminar Ron de la mano con Hermione.

La castaña arqueo las cejas y pregunto. -¿A donde?-

-A ver a mi novia Clémence, por supuesto-soltó una risita y sonrió, Hermione se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada furtiva, que parecía que lo materia en segundos.

-Jajajaja- Ron volvió a tomar a Hermione como antes y tomo su mentón mientras se iba acercando y le dijo-tonta yo no la quiero ella, yo solo quiero y espero a mi princesa, no a Clémence y si las comparamos, ella con mi princesa no le llega ni a los talones.

Aunque las palabras de Ron eran muy bonitas, Hermione aun seguía mirándolo de mala manera-No es gracioso Ronald Weasley, primero esa francesa ahora "tu princesa" me estas engañando con muchas ¿no Weasley? (N/a: a reee que ni eran novios)-dijo Hermione tratando de aguantar la risa se dio vuelta, para que Ron no pudiera notar su sonrisa macabra, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras.

-jajajaja-

-Yo no me rió-Hermione se dio vuelta y trato con todas sus fuerzas poner cara seria pero perdió en el intento(N/a: echale tantitas ganas). Al no poder contenerse siguió subiendo para llegar al siguiente piso antes de que las escaleras cambien de opinión.

-Entonces no sabes-la tomo por los hombros haciéndola girar.- ¿Quién es mi princesa?

-Es con la que le metes los cuernos a esa francesa y con la que también me engañar a mi-Abrió la boca y se la tapo con la mano- Ohh fea esa actitud.

La lastima era que estaban justo en el piso menos indicado.

-Si fea la actitud de estar tanto tiempo con mi Ronnie, Granger-si, había aparecido la señorita de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, saliendo de la oscuridad y empezando a caminar como si fuera una modelo hacia donde estaba Ron por detrás, pozo sus manos en la cintura de el como si lo fuera a abrasas y poso su cabeza en su hombro-

Hermione frunció el entre cejo la miro con asco y dijo-¿Perdón?

Ron saco las manos de la francesa y se separo de ella.-Clémence ¿porque será que siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno?-y se puso al lado de Hermione.

-En el menos oportunos no se, es que parece que nadie le enseño a compartir a esta señorita, te tubo mucho tiempo-se arco a Ron lo mas cerca que pudo- y mas-pudo su dedo índice en sus labios- si en casi siete años no supo conquistar.

-DIOS, ¿QUE UNA VES EN TU VIDA NO PUEDES SER PUNTUAL PARA LAS PRACTICAS WEASLEY?-Seamus había aparecido de la nada caminaba a zancazos hacia Ron, gritando a todo pulmón. De tal susto Clémence dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miro con horror.-

-eh…..-Ron no pudo articular mucha palabra que digamos, no entendía nada, hasta que Seamus cambio sin que las chicas se dieran cuanta su expresión.

-VAMOS, TODOS TE ESTAN ESPERANDO WEASLEY-lo tomo con brusquedad de su muñeca, tirando de el lo empezó a arrastrar, dejando a dos castañas confundías.

Después de que los dos perdieron de vista a las dos chicas Ron dijo al fin-Ya puedes soltarme.-Se acomodo un poco-Uff gracias por sacarme de ese apuro.

-jajajajajajaja de nada de hermano, fue muy divertido.

Si, fue todo fingido. La verdad era que Seamus iba pasando por allá y vio a su amigo en apuros. Todavía faltan como veinticinco minutos para la práctica pero como ninguna de ellas sabia nada, era la excusa perfecta.

----------

Hermione y Clémence quedaron más que perplejas, viendo como Ron era arrastrado por Seamus.

-¿Pero que la practica no era en veinticinco minutos?-murmuro Hermione.

Clémence reacciono, cerro sus ojos bruscamente y los abrió, lanzando un fuerte mirada de odio hacia Hermione-¿practica de que?-La voz dulce que Clémence pone cuando esta cerca de Ron había cambiado, ahora era fría y seria.

-Perdón pero-Hermione agacho la cabeza y la alzo mostrando una sonrisa hipócrita, puso su voz de igual tono y dijo - yo creo que no es asunto tuyo así que, si me permites me voy a mi habitación.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera dar el tercer paso, Clémence la había agarrado fuertemente de su muñeca.

-Es la primera advertencia ratón de biblioteca, o te alejas, o te alejas-le apretó aun mas su muñeca-el es demasiado para una sangre sucia como vos.-Sonrió como si nada y dijo-Si fuiste tan ciega como para no atraparlo, ahora es mi turno. Y si asi tengo que romper su amistad y toda relación que alguna vez tuvieron así se lo haré…Adiós-

Clémence soltó a Hermione mientras dejaba escapar una risotada, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Hermione siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a su sala común. Cuando entro por el retrato lo cerró con tanta fuerza, que todos los señores y señoras de los cuadros pararon de hablar y la miraron asustados.

-¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES? FRENCESA CREIDA, DIOS ME SACA, ME SACA, OJALA QUE SE VALLA BIEN A…

- ¿A donde Hermione? – Pregunto Sin Nicolás alzando las cejas. E interrumpiendo antes de que digiera una barbaridad.

- A Francia, Sir Nicolás… ¿a donde mas?

-Ah, ya creía yo que iba a decir algo inapropiado para un jovencita de diecisiete años.

-Si tienes razón, soy mucho más que ella, pero aahhhhhhhhh-grito tratando de sacar toda su furia- logra sacarme de mis casillas.

-Nada que una buena lectura la pueda relajar.-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos Sir Nicolás.-

Hermione pasó tres horas leyendo un libro, para un trabajo práctico que tenia tiempo para entregar ricien en un mes. Decidió que ya era mucho, además ya tenía que devolverlo.

Cuando iba camino de regreso a la sala común, no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Ron hablando con gente femenina, en un aula con la puerta un poco abierta. Hermione se asomo y pudo ver a Ron con cinco chicas mas, de séptimo curso algunas del club de huecas y por supuesto no podía faltar Clémence.

-Dinos Ronnie, alguna ves vas a dejar que alguna de nosotras se acerque a vos- dijo una chica de la casa de Hufflepuff

-Jajaja chicas, ya les dije que en este momento tendría que estar en otro lugar y con otra persona.-respondió Ron algo nervioso.

-Pero nosotras somos más interesantes-

-Y no aburrimos-tercio una de Ravenclaw- yo puedo ser muy inteligente como veras, pero no soy igual de aburrida.

-Ella no es aburrida, bueno algunas veces si-dijo pensando el pelirrojo- pero…

-Y también tiene mal carácter-interrumpió de nuevo la alumna de Hufflepuff.

-Es más bonita cuando se enoja.- se adelanto veloz mente Ron

-Es demasiada traga libros-

-Así me gustan más. Se ve muy linda cuando esta concentrada.

-Tiene mucho orgullo.

-Y su autoestima, en si misma a veces por el piso.

-Da lastima

Cada una de las chicas iba hablando, tan rápido que casi Ron no podía opinar. Hermione entendía que hablaban de ella. Las odiaba a cada una por igual.

-Y ¿cual es el problema?

-¿que si a vos te gusta?

-Si me gusta ¿y que?

-O sea que estas enamorado de…

Hermione estaba atónita estaba enamorado de ella. O eso estaba diciendo, era más que obvio que hablaban de ella. Solo esperaba que Ron diga si de Hermione, pero...

-MI-dijo Clémence

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Si, ¿que no notaste que estas muy arpías están hablando mal de mi estas apropósito? Pero hasta que al fin lo afirmaste.-Clémence se acerco peligrosamente a el hasta que…

Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta y golpeo dos veces en la ventana (N/a: el clásico Toc Toc xD)

-Perdón -Hermione se poso sobre la pared poniendo un cara verdaderamente disgustada- ¿interrumpo algo?

-SI y después dices que la que llega en mal momento siempre soy yo ¿no Ronnie?

-No Hermione no llego en mal momento, es mas seguro me estaba buscando, por que la tendría que a ver ayudado a buscar algunas cosas a hace media hora. ¿No es cierto?- Ron trataba de poner excusas lo mas rápido que podía.

-Exacto, me vas a acompañar o te quedas con esas.-La castaña hizo un gran énfasis en la palabra "esas", haciendo que se molestaran-

-¿Que quieres decir con esas Granger?

-Esas, ellas, las acosadoras de mi mejor amigo.

-Hermione creo que se nos hace tarde, mejor vamos.-Ron tomo a la castaña de la mano haciéndola caminar bruscamente. Dejando al grupo de chicas en el aula.

--------

-Entonces esto no sirvió para nada.

-No, no Rechel, comenzara por odiarme hasta tal punto que terminara odiándonos a los dos, cuando Ronnie la defraude.

-¿Para que tanta espera?

-Porque así será más divertido. Jajajaja. ¿No lo creen?-

-Si-dijeron todas al unísono-

--------

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, Mione.- dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras

-Nada es gratis Weasley.-Hermione se detuvo en seco y lo miro fijamente.-me vas a explicar porque estabas en esa situación con esa francesa y las demás.

-OK pero vos me vas a decir ¿por que tanto odio con las francesas?- y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al piso de su sala común.

-Quizás-respondió Hermione -ahora entremos-

Fin del capitulo cinco.

¡¡¡Gente!!!

Lo siento por estos capítulos tan cortos, pero bue los dos últimos cap van a ser mas largos lo prometo, el siete creo que va a seer el mas lago.

Bueno la verdad me demore tanto en publicar porque quería terminarlo y lo logre. xD jijii bueno nada

Paso rápido a dejarles este cap. Por las dudas el nombre de Salvado por la campana es por Seamus y Hermione en esas dos ocasiones.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, por cierto este cap ba dedicado a Priska..! Que le mando un gran saludo, que me ha estado esperando xD para que publique.

Gracias a todos por esperar me retiro gente, estoy algo apuradaa.

Stefi,,


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Aclaración: Lo que esta en negritas esta hablando la conciencia de Hermione y las "" (comillas) es Hermione discutiendo con su conciencia

**IMPORTANTE:** No se si en este cap lo puse pero si se que en los otros si, en mi pais, la palabra, pendeja es chica, o sea mira esa pendeja, mira esa chica. Por lo menos en uso que hacemos mis amigos y yo es así.

Capitulo seis:

Momentos hermosos y problemáticos.

Era sábado solo faltaba un día para la gran sorpresa que Ron le tenia preparada para Hermione, esta estaba tirada en su cama analizando todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. Por desgracia a partir del miércoles Clémence estuvo mas molesta que de costumbre, pareciera que los seguía todo el tiempo y en el momento en el que podía llegar a pasar algo mágico, en el más gracioso o el más romántico, aparece ella y arruina todo. Hermione pensó, que si pasaba una vez más iba a explotar.

Pero aun así, Ron era maravilloso con ella, realmente había cambiado, había madurado, por supuesto seguía siendo el mismo bromista, pero ya no era tan cabeza dura, ni peleador. Ella sabia que algo pasaba entre los dos, era obvio, ya no tenia dudas pero no podía besarlo, ni decirle lo que siente de la nada, hasta que el diga que era cierto, que el la amaba.

La verdad que la idea del acuerdo que Ron le había planteado al principio era genial, ahora esta mas que feliz, sacando los incidentes que pasaron por cierta francesa, por la cual estuvo a punto de decirle mas de una ves a Ron y había perdido la apuesta. Aun que si la perdía no iba a ser tan malo, un mes haciendo lo que ella quiera, seria algo divertido-Hermione sonrió ante la idea- pero si esperaba hasta el domingo vería la sorpresa de Ron y no le gustaba eran dos meses, aun más interesantes. Por cada ves que se planteaba esa idea respiraba y lo analizaba, dejaría que todo pase hasta el domingo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

------------En el gran comedor------------

Eran las once de la mañana y el menor de los Weasley ya estaba almorzando, mientras hablaba con dos de las chicas que generalmente lo acosaban, pero esta vez mantenían una conversación bastante civilizada y entretenida del Quidditch.

Ron se había emocionado muchísimo cuando Rechel saco el tema de cómo había sido del último partido de los Chudley Cannons, tanto que soltó su comida y se dio media vuelta para poder hablar mejor con las dos chicas. (N/a: aguanten los Chudley Cannons yo tengo mi carpeta de ellos )

Sin que el se diera cuenta cierta francesa, se sentó a su lado, sonrió divertida y lo abraso lo mas fuerte que pudo y dijo-¡¡¡BUENOS DIAS RONNIE!!!-lo soltó rápidamente viendo que le estaba sacando todo el aire.

Ron tomo un gran bocado de aire y soltó todo en un largo suspiro.-Si…bue..nos días, Clémence.-dijo Ron respirando entrecortadamente, al cabo de unos segundo agarro una tostada y le unto mantequilla, justo en el instante que se la estaba llevando a la boca, Clémence la toma, como si nada, dándole un gran mordisco.

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto la francesa, después de a ver digerido bien su tostada.

-Quidditch-respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Como te decía Ron, la atrapada de la snitch, fue la mejor.

-Si mal, fue terrible-secundo Ana.

Los tres muy entusiasmados empezaron a debatir de nuevo, aprovechando la situación, Clémence saco de su túnica, un gotero con una fuerte poción en su interior. Dejo caer tres gotas sobre el jugo de calabaza de Ron. La guardo en su manga justo a tiempo, cuando Ron giro para tomar tu vaso, mientras Clémence veía como el pelirrojo bebía, guardaba cuidadosamente la poción en su bolsillo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Eh chicos…no quiero interrumpir pero, solo venia a buscarlas a ustedes dos, y a decirte a ti Ronnie que necesito hablar con tigo hoy a las seis, de algo que quizás te pueda interesar.-sonrió amablemente y lo miro como una niña pequeña.

-No lo se Clémence, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tampoco quiero discutir con Hermione de nuevo por tu culpa.-Ron trato de meter la mejor excusa.

-Escucha se que no he sido la mejor persona, con ella, pero solo ven y te juro que será la ultima ves que te molestare, solo necesito aclarar un tema, por favor.-Ron creyó en esos ojos que transmitían sinceridad, pero la realidad era, que Clémence en unos años podría ser una de las mejores actrices muggles para la televisión.

-¿Esta bien, pero lo prometes?-pregunto ingenuo Ron.

-Si obvio. Espérame en la torre de astronomía a las seis, en la tercer aula.

Luego de unos minutos la conversación tan entretenida termino, y las tres (N/a: arpías emm no amigas perdón) amigas se fueron, caminado a paso de modelo, mientras veían como Hermione entraba y dirigía una mirada de odio para la otra castaña.

-Buenos días Ron.-dijo alegremente la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de el.

-Buenos días mione-Ron se arco a ella y deposito en sus labios un corto pero calido beso.

Las pocas personas que pudieron notar el beso, se quedaron anonadadas, como diciendo "¿y yo de que me perdí?" Hermione por otra parte, todavía no se acostumbraba y mas en publico, aun así se había quedado toda "ahhhhhh" en la nubes (N/a: onda sakura cuando se quedaba hanyan xD o como se escriba).

Ron al ver la reacción de Hermione, sonrió dulcemente, sacándola de las nueves y poniéndola algo nerviosa, pero para romper el hielo pregunto- y emm ¿q… que hacías?

**Deja ya de quedarte en tonta cada ves que te da un condenado beso**

"me lo dijiste mas de una ves, pero deja ya de molestar tan bien que estaba yo sin ti"

-Nada, además de desayunar, hace un rato estaba hablando con Ana y Rechel-dijo como si nada Ron, mientras se ponía una tostada en la boca.

Hermione frunció el entre cejo y pregunto.- Y ¿sobre que?

-Quidditch.

-¿Ellas? ¿Quidditch? ¿Las niñas huecas? ¿eeestas seguro?-pregunto Hermione totalmente sorprendida.

**A cualquiera le gusta el Quidditch, lo que pasa es que eres muy amargada para eso**

"sierra la boca"

**¿Que? Pero si es verdad.**

"mentira y cállate de una ves porque me estas haciendo enojar"-Hermione puso cara de molestia, pero no por las dos chicas huecas si no por su molesta conciencia.

-Jajaja si muy seguro, te sorprendería saber, de cuanto saben, además son fanáticas de los Chudley Cannons y estuvieron en el último partido.-

-Mira vos, que interesante-dijo Hermione agarrando una tostada y un cuchillo- Asi que no solo les importan, sus uñas, la moda y los chicos empapados en sudor si no también el deporte que hacen ellos.-agarro la mantequilla y empezó a untar-que interesante.

-Si también es interesante tu actitud hacia ellas ¿no?

-Son huecas me caen mal punto, fin de la historia.-mordió la tostada y luego dijo- ahora hablemos de otro tema ¿si?

**Si como por ejemplo: de cómo casi Clémence te roba a tu chico jajajajaja**

"Por que rayos no ceras un cacho tu boca"

**Por que no se me da la regalada gana**

La castaña y su conciencia terminaron la pelea. Ron y Hermione estuvieron media hora, desayunando y hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Hasta que Hermione dijo que seria mejor caminar un poco y bajar la comida.

Estuvieron unas dos horas tranquilamente sentados en las grandes raíces de un árbol, abrasados disfrutando el uno del otro, las palabras no hacían falta, estaban en un cómodo silencio, hasta que los pequeños niños de primer año llegaron a hacer su guerra de nieve, por lo que decidieron, ir a dentro del castillo, antes de que recibieran otra bola de nieve en sus caras.

Llegaron al séptimo piso del ala oeste, donde había aulas que ya ni se usaban, algo descuidadas y con polvo. Ron las conocía muy bien en su tiempo de novio con la señorita Brown. Por eso sabia que en la ultima aula de la mano izquierda había algo especial.

-Ron puedes decirme ¿que estamos buscando exactamente?-pregunto Hermione tomada de la mano de su amigo, mientras este la guiaba, buscando algo con su mirada.

-Jajaja nada.

-Y si no es nada, ¿por que parecía que tus ojos buscaban algo?-

-Exacto, parecía, tiempo pasado-Ron se paro delante de una puerta negra cubierta de polvo, sonriendo dijo-ya la encontré.-Ron abrió la puerta, y los dos entraron al aula vacía (aun de la mano).

-Wuooo un aula vacía ¡¡¡que emoción!!!-dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

-Jaja no, esto no es lo que te quería mostrar.-Ron soltó a Hermione se dirigió hasta un armario negro que había en la habitación y lo corrió. Dejando ver una puerta de madera.

-¿Que hay tras la puerta?-

-No es la gran cosa, pero-Ron fue hasta donde estaba Hermione, la tomo de nuevo de la mano, y abrió la puerta, que conducía a gran pasillo, tenia un inmenso ventanal. Ron soltó de nuevo a su amiga para abrir la ventana y pasar al balcón este, tenia una vista mas que hermosa, se podía ver una gran parte del bosque prohibido.-Cuando estoy triste o tengo cosas en las que pensar o en alguien en que pensar-miro a Hermione- o quizás escribir, relajarme….-Ron dio un salto, y se sentó sobre el barandal de cemento. Tomo a la castaña de su mano trayéndola Asia el-o incluso, cuando nos…

-¿Cuando nos paliamos?-interrumpió Hermione, mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

-Si, cuando nos peleamos vengo a acá, a pensar en las horribles palabras que te digo y sentirme culpable.-Ron soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.-Además también así descubrí esa parte del bosque prohibido la parque de un bosque hermoso. Mira.-

Hermione se apoyo en el barandal observando la belleza de un bosque nevado.-Es cierto. Es hermoso.-

-Y mas aun en las noches de verano o primavera.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo descubriste?-Hermione dejo de mirar el paisaje, cambiándolo por los profundos ojos de su amigo.

-Desde cuarto creo. Subí el barandal, no te vas a caer es muy ancho (N/a: o sea en el coso donde se apoyan porque no se como se llama).

-Prefiero en los de los costados, así nos apoyamos en la pared.-

-Jajaja como quieras-

Ron se apoyo en la pared y Hermione dándole la espalda se apoyo sobre el pecho de Ron, mientras el la abrasaba, quedaron hablando de lo vendría, del futuro que podrían enfrentar con Voldemort, en el enfrentamiento final.

-Tengo miedo Ron, tengo mucho miedo de que podamos llegar a…morir.-

-Si tu morirías Hermione, entonces yo también.-Ron apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione- No me gustaría vivir sin mi princesita.-Ron le dio un largo beso en su mejilla.-Te quiero demasiado, Hermione Granger.

-Yo también.-Y esta ves fue ella la que le dio un beso en sus labios.-Ronald Weasley.-

Y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta q se hicieron las cuatro, y decidieron ir a su sala común, un rato. Ron se fue una hora mas tarde, según el, tenia responsabilidades que hacer, tareas que cumplir. Media hora después, una lechuza marrón chocolate entro por la ventana de la sala común y se paro sobre el libro de Hermione (N/a: Que raro Hermione leyendo ¿no?). La castaña saco la nota que llevaba, algo extrañada.

Señorita Hermione Granger:

Si quiere saber si todo lo que la gente dice es cierto, y mas aquella persona que dice amarla, valla a la torre de astronomía a las seis y media, en el aula de tercer curso.

Hermione, arqueo sus cejas, pensó -que raro, ¿se referida a Ron?-

Era la única persona que se le ocurrió, aunque en ningún momento le dijo que la amaba, por que de ser así ya estaría más que viviendo en las nubes. Solo era un par o muchas indirectas de te quiero, pero nunca le dijo un…te amo. Eso hubiera sido mas que hermoso.-Hermione soltó todo y se dejo caer derretida en el sillón ante la idea.- Pero aun asi estaba, siendo muy dulce con ella.

---------------

Se hicieron las seis y veinte cuando Hermione salio del retrato, iba caminando algo confusa, unos veinte minutos después, llego a la torre de astronomía buscando el aula de tercer curso, pero cuando la encontró…

(N/a: SNAPE CHAPANDO CON MCGONAGALL NOOOOOOO xD perdon no me pude resistir xD)

Y vio lo que menos quería ver, Clémence estaba sentada en un pupitre, con los brazos apoyados sobre los hombros de un chico, con el cual se besaba desenfrenadamente, aquel chico pelirrojo con ojos de cielo, le correspondía con una pasión inmensa.

No era mas de lo que quería saber y ver, ella no reacciono, solo brotaron escasas lagrimas hasta, caer mas y mas cada vez.

-Ron.-fue lo único que dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, la voz de la castaña fue suficiente como para que Ron reaccionara y se separara bruscamente de Clémence.

-¿Hermione? - Ron miro todo extrañado no entendía, nada.-Pero que… Hermione.-el grito de Ron se ahogo en el aula, Hermione había salido corriendo, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Ron déjala, ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta que es solo una molestia entre nosotros dos.-

-Cierra la boca…esta es la última vez, ¿entiendes?-Ron dirigió la ultima palabra con una mirada de odio absoluto. Y luego salio corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a su Hermione.

Fin del capitulo seis

Amigos…!

Plis no me maten xD jajajajajajajaja wuoooooo, pero que pedazo de arpía esta mina Clémence ¿no? Vamos toda la tuba enfurecida… matemos a Clémence, jajaja, bueno alégrense falta un solo capitulo y esta historia termina, o sea lo bueno es que el ultimo cap es el mas largo wuooo…! Posta es largo como ustedes quieren y con una gran sorpresa, pero voy a ponerlo cuando tenga terminado el epilogo, espero que en el epilogo no me maten jajajaja.

Tengo otra noticia O tengo un mini fic creado jijiji, quizás lo publique no lo se.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y llegar a los cincuenta comentarios en mi primer fic es muy halagador, gracias a las personas que me agregan al msn para decirme que el fic esta buenísimo, gracias por su apoyo nos veremos en el ultimo cap.

¿Qué pasara con Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que paso con Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gotero de Clémence? ¿Qué paso con el acuerdo? ¿Qué será esa sorpresa que Ron tanto trama? ¿Se llevara a acabo? ¿Snape se estaba besando con McGonagall? jajajaja perdón no la pude evitar Todas estas preguntas y muchas mas descúbranlas en el ultimo capítulos wuooooo.

Besos a todos y saludos…!

Stefi Lovegood…!


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todo esto es de la gran escritora J.K.Rowling. Sacando quizás a alguno que yo invente para la historia.

Lo que si me pertenece es la canción que si alguno de ustedes me llega a copiar se arma ¬¬, porque me costo mucho.

Este cap lo revise una vez y la mitad de la otra, porque no tenía muchas ganas y me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que si tengo algunas faltas, confórmense. No soy perfecta y menos con la ortografía.

Capitulo siete:

Arreglando las cosas

-Hermione…Hermione espera por favor.-Cuando por fin la pudo divisar, ella ya le estaba cerrando el retrato de un portazo, en su cara.

-Contraseña-pidió la dama gorda, con voz fria y seca.

-Y que se yo, déjame pasar.-

-Contraseña.-volvió a repetir la dama gorda.

-No me la acuerdo, soy el prefecto…ahora si me dejas pasar por favor.-

-No, ¿que parte de contraseña no entendes?-

-Vos que parte de QUIERO PASAR, ¿Qué capzo no captas?-

-Si vos mismo, te encargaste de herir a Hermione como siempre. Es tu problema yo no puedo dejarte pasar hasta que digas LA CONTRASEÑA.-dijo poniendo énfasis a las ultimas dos palabras ya algo arta.

-Changos, cual era, cual era, ahhhhhh…-Ron trataba de recordar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su mente solo pensaba en Hermione.

-Jamehan.-dijo Pervatil.

-Hasta que al fin, ahora pasen.-

Los dos pasaron, pero Ron no pudo, ver a Hermione-Seguro debe estar en su habitación.-dijo Ron.

-A ver mi Ronnie querido- dijo Pervatil, poniéndose en frente de el y empezó a acariciarle el pelo-¿QUE LE HISISTE A HERMIONE?, QUE NO VES QUE PODES LLEGAR A PERDER Y TODO EL PLAN SE NOS VA A HECHAR A LA RUINA- dijo Pervatil mientras lo agarraba de los pelos, zamarreándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-YO NO TUBE LA CULPA.-Ron escapo de las manos de Pervatil algo asustado.-Fue Clémence y no se muy bien lo que paso.

-Te dije que tengas cuidado, pero me hiciste caso. NOO CLARO QUE NO, NADIE NUNCA ME ESCUCHA-subió la voz de golpe y la volvió a bajar, tratando de calmarse-ahora.-tomo aire.- tenes que reparar esto…Pero antes me vas a explicar que paso ¿ok?

Ron se sentó en uno de los sillones, espero a que Pervatil haga lo mismo, tomo aire y empezó a contar.

-Ok, en el mañana Clémence me pidió, si podíamos hablar, los dos en la torre de astronomía. –Al ver la expresión de desaprobación de la muchacha dijo-Antes de que me digas algo déjame seguir. Unas horas antes había tenido, momentos increíbles con Hermione pero cuando se hicieron las seis…

Flash Black

Se hicieron las seis cuando Ron se fue a la torre de astronomía después de ensayar, se encontró con algunas de las chicas de su fan club, pero trato de evitarlas para no llegar tarde y perder mucho tiempo, solo quería hablar con Clémence e irse a la sala común para seguir hablando con su Hermione.

Llego y vio a Clémence sentada en un pupitre, estaba jugando con su pelo, mirando distraídamente el piso. Dio dos golpes en la puerta, (una vez dentro del aula) para hacer notar su presencia.

-¡¡Ronnie!!-dijo Clémence parándose del pupitre.-

-Que bueno que llegaste.-

-Si bueno, ¿que es lo que necesitas hablar con migo?-pregunto Ron algo impaciente.

-Que poca paciencia, no me digas que te esta esperando tu amiguita

-Al grano, ese no es tu problema

-Si bueno veras, es que…

Eso fueron las últimas palabras que recordó Ron, ya que al otro instante, se estaba besando apasionadamente, con Clémence.

-Ron.-fue lo único que dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, la voz de la castaña fue suficiente como para que Ron reaccionara y se separara bruscamente de Clémence.

Fin del flash black

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes porque te estabas besando con esa enferma?

-No lo se, sencillamente no lo recuerdo.-

-Tubo que haberte dado una poción o un hechizo.-Pensó Pervatil.-Quizás un filtro amoroso.

-Si pero si fue un filtro amoroso ¿cual? O sea ¿de qué nivel?- se adelanto Ron al ver la expresión de su amiga- Y además ¿como me la dio sin que yo me diera cuenta?

-Tampoco descartemos la idea de un hechizo.

-Pero no conozco ninguno así, además tubo que a ver usado dos. Uno para hacer que la bese y otro para que me "borre la memoria".-Dijo Ron suspirando

Pervatil se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente de Ron, lo volvió a tomar con suavidad de sus hombros empezando a zamarrearlo.-PERO PENSA, NO VISTE ALGO RARO, ¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ELLA TE HABLO ANTES DE QUE SE VIERAN EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA? –Termino de zamarrearlo

(N/a: pero que chica agresiva xDDD)

-Mmm déjame pensar….en la interesante charla con Rechel y Ana, ella llego, casi me asfixia cuando me saluda, para después decirme que quería verme y luego se va.

-¿No viste, si alguna de las dos te puso algo antes de que venga Clémence?-

-No, es imposible porque, yo las escuchaba mientras comía, pero no sacaba mi vista de la mesa.-

-Cuando no-murmuro Pervatil.

-Pero…-Ron pensó un instante, tratando de recordar.-Justo en el momento en que Rechel saco el tema, del último partido de los Chudley Cannons, yo solté todo y me di media vuelta, a los minutos Clémence ya me estaba sacando todo el aire.-

-Pudo ser un momento antes de que te saludara.

-Pero luego yo me di vuelta y seguí hablando con las chicas como si nada y puedo ser-Ron sostuvo su barbilla con su mano en forma pensante.- en ese momento, porque cuando me di la vuelta para tomar mi jugo de calabaza, pude notar un reflejo de vidrio en sus manos…

-¿Y luego?

-Guardo lo que sea que haya tenido en las manos, mientras me sonreía.

-Ok.

-¿Ok que?

-Solo ahí que planear lo que aremos mañana, no tiene que a ver el mas mínimo error-Pervatil le dirijo una mirada severa- ¿entiendes Ron?-

¡¡¡ En la habitación de Hermione!

El cuarto ordenado y limpio, de la chica ejemplar de Hogwarts, se había transformando, en un caos con todo tirado, en un intento de sacar su rabia. Ahogo mil gritos en la almohada, mil golpes en la cama, dejando solo un mar de lágrimas. No podía sacar la imagen de esa francesa con Ron, SU Ron. Una cosa era ver que ella lo besaba y el no le correspondía, pero el si le correspondía, desenfrenadamente, como si fuera que escondiera un gran sentimiento hacia ella.

Que paso, con los besos ligados a un te quiero Mione, con eres mi princesa, con los abrazos o las dulces palabras que le susurraba al iodo, cada una de sus indirectas de que algo mágico pasaba, con esas hermosas palabras de "Si tu morirías Hermione, entonces yo también" pero lo mas importante que paso con eso de que Clémence no era nada, ni siquiera su amiga. Y tenia razón, no era su amiga, era mas que eso, ahora lo entendía, cuando el no estaba con ella, se iba con Clémence y solo estaba jugaba con sus sentimientos a su gusto.

Lo odia, se sentía defraudada, pero aun así lo amaba a más no poder, eso era lo que mas bronca le daba, que no podía odiarlo, por más que lo intentara.

Al recordar, como los dos se besaban, se hacia mas daño, era como clavarse un puñal y sacarlo y volverlo a clavar aumentando el dolor. Pensaba que había sido una tonta, ingenua en creer, que el se iba a fijar en ella de nuevo, era obvio lo que alguna ves sintió por ella hace algunos años (en cuarto) o lo que por lo menos demostraba, se había esfumado. Lo único que quería era divertirse a dos puntas.

Lo único que quería, era que el cansancio por fin la venciera y se dejara caer en un profundo sueño, donde todo es perfecto y los cuchillos llenos de filo son quemados.

El día siguiente…!

Ron despertó muy temprano, para esperar a que Hermione bajara a desayunar, pasaron las horas, pero Hermione no bajaba, era la hora del almuerzo pero Hermione todavía no bajaba. La preocupación y la culpa de Ron, se hacia mas intensa, no le importaría esperar todo el día, solo quería verla de nuevo, quería ver como estaba, ¿que tanto podría estar odiarlo?

-Ron…Ron…Rooon… RONALD WEASLEY PUEDES SALIR UN MOMENTO DE TU MUNDO POR FAVOR.-Grito Pervatil. Ya cansada de llamar en vano al pelirrojo.

-Oh lo siento Pervatil es que…

-Es que nada- interrumpió Pervatil.-tenemos que preparar todo para las ocho ¿ok?

-Pervatil ella no ira, y lo sabes.-dijo Ron ya vencido.

-Cierra la boca y has lo que digo, vamos, luego te diré lo que haremos.-

-Pero…

-LEVANTE YA…que no tenemos todo el día.-ordeno la morocha, mientras lo levantaba del sillón.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, Pervatil iba con Ron a la habitación de chicas, como Ron era hombre tomo su escoba para que las escaleras no se convirtieran en rampas y no pudieran tirarlos.

Una ves en tierra firme como dirían los marineros, Ron dijo en tono victorioso -Jaaa tomen esto, escaleras forras.

-…-Pervatil no dijo nada, solo lo miro con expresión de loco, respiro hondo y luego digo.-Claaaro Ron claaro.

Luego del absurdo comentario de Ron, se dirigieron al cuarto de Hermione, Pervatil golpeo y golpeo pero no obtenía respuesta…llamo por tercera ves y una voz soñolienta le respondió.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Pervatil.-dijo la joven

-Espera ya te abro.-dijo la castaña mientras habría la puerta.-Si que se te ofrece Pervatil?

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro vos podes pasar-Hermione miro despectivamente a Ron, después de haberlo ignorado.

-Los dos Hermione.

-¿Que dos?-miro hacia a fuera simulando buscar a alguien.-yo solo te veo a vos sola.-dijo ignorando de nuevo a Ron.

-Hermi, por favor, se que estas enojada con migo pero puedo explicarte todo…

-¿EXPLICAR QUE RONALD?- interrumpió exaltada Hermione.-COMO JUGABAS CON MIGO HACIENDOME FALSAS ILUCIONES- Aun con su una mirada de desprecio, empezó a derramas pequeñas lagrimas, lagrimas amargas llenas de sufrimiento.- ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo?-

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero la castaña le gano de mano.-Lo peor de todo…-sus lagrimas empezaron a duplicarse- e…s….es...que yo me pensé...q…que esta vez me ibas a amar…tanto como yo a vos...p...e…pero...solo fue una entupida ilusión.-la castaña bajo la cabeza, se dio vuelta y empujo la puerta para que se cerrase, pero Ron fue mas rápido, puso su pie y entro junto con Pervatil a la habitación.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar…-dijo en tono de suplica Ron

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos.

-Si, si tienen porque Ron dice la verdad

-Pervatil, no te ofendas pero vos no viste lo que yo vi…

-Y vos no escuchaste lo que yo escuche Hermione.-interrumpió la morena.

-No es lo mismo, escuchar que ver Pervatil-miro a Ron con ira y tristeza.-ya no quiero derramar mas lagrimas por ti Ronald Weasley, no ya no…ahora por favor vete.-señalo la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No no me ire, no hasta que escuches lo que en verdad paso…-tomo a Hermione por su cintura y la sentó en su cama.-Te guste o no, si me vas a odiar, por lo menos odiarme por lo que en realidad paso.

-Tienen menos de media hora ¿ok?-respondió ya vencida la castaña.

-Hermione yo no bese a Clémence…

-Como que no si yo mismo te vi… ¿Porque me tomas Weasley?-dijo desafiante la castaña.

-Déjame hablar… o sea, si yo la bese, pero no era conciente de eso ¿recuerdas que te conté que hablaba con ella, Rechel y Ana?

-Si, por desgracia.

-Bien, al parecer en esa mañana mientras Ron hablaba entretenidamente con Rechel y Ana, Clémence aprovecho la situación para poner esto en el jugo de calabaza de Ron.-dijo la morena,- Antes de que me digas algo, aca esta la prueba.-Pervatil al ver la expresión de Hermione se adelanto a responder y sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño gotero.

-Toma, como sos una de las más brillantes en pociones, no creo que tengas problemas en reconocer de que se trata.-Pervatil le paso el gotero a Hermione, esta lo abrió con algo de curiosidad, lo óleo con cuidado.

-Filtro amoroso numero tres. (N/a: no tengo la más pálida idea si existe la numero tres pero yo la invento xD).

-Exacto Hermione y sabes cuales son sus efectos ¿no es así?

-Aquella persona que lo beba tendrá un efecto tardío alrededor de siete u ocho horas pasadas, según como se haya hecho.-Explico Hermione.

-Exacto, y eso fue lo que paso con Ron, el no tubo nada que ver.

-Esa poción la pudo hacer cualquiera no tengo la certeza suficiente para…

-Hermione, no puedes ser tan desconfiada de la persona que fue tu amigo casi siete años.- Pervatil había interrumpido algo exaltada no podía ser que fuera tan desconfiada de su amigo.

-Pero esa misma persona que vos decís, hasta ahora, todo dice que jugo con mis sentimientos…-trago saliva y dijo seriamente, tratando de no decaer de nuevo.-..Como te sentirías vos Pervatil, si la persona que amas se esta besando con la persona que odias y encima ES FRACENSA. (N/a: esta mina tiene una gran complejidad con las francesas che, mándela a un psicólogo.) ¿Tenes alguna idea de cómo me sentí? No, no lo creo. Además ¿donde encontraron ese gotero? quiero una prueba.

-Esta bien si quieres una prueba te entiendo.-intervino Ron que hasta ese momento había estado callado.- Te la vamos a dar o mejor dicho justificar de donde salio el gotero para que veas que no mentimos.

-Si, veras ayer, cuando Ron me contó todo, yo fui a indagar, creo que fui algo obvia con las chicas, porque cuando me estaba dando por vencida….

Flash Black

Pervatil estuvo todo el día persiguiendo a las tres huecas y también al resto del grupete, a ver si alguna de ellas soltaba prenda, con millones de indirectas. Pero al cabo de unas horas mas tardes, parecía que Clémence se había dando cuenta de la intención de la morena, así que cada ves que la veían se alejaban peligrosamente.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida, pasó por el baño de chicas del segundo piso, donde minutos más tarde, escucharía, lo que con tanta insistencia estaba buscando.

Pervatil se escondió en el primer cubículo, que tubo a la vista. Había reconocido esa voz con un asentó peculiar, pero aun así hablando un español perfecto.

Habían entrado al baño cinco chicas, tres de la casa de Ravenclaw, y dos de Hufflepuff. En efecto Pervatil pudo notar que tenia razón eran ellas.

-Uff al fin pudimos escapar de esa loser-dijo aliviada Rechel, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Seguro que Ronnie debe haberle contado lo que paso.

-Y la muy necia, cree que vamos a contarle todo tan fácil.-acoto una pelirroja de Hufflepuff mientras se delineaba.

-Jajaja no somos tan entupidas para eso…bueno digo ni siquiera somos entupidas.-Ana se adelanto antes de Clémence la regañara al ver la cara de esta.

-Ah asi esta mejor.-tercio una rubia de Hufflepuff.

Clémence saco del bolsillo de su campera un gotero, mirándolo tiernamente.-Gracias a dios Rechel es muy buena en pociones complejas y yo no hubiera podido sola. Jajajaja. Yo le dije muy bien a ese ratón de biblioteca que comparta y no me hizo caso- decía aun mirando el gotero.

-¿Que haces con eso todavía? Tendrías que a verlo tirado después de que lo usamos.-reprocho Rechel.

Clémence suspiro y rodó sus ojos.- Bueno si tanto insistes.-acto seguido la francesa tiro el gotero, hacia atrás sin mirar. (N/a: o sea la típica te tas arreglando y miras tiras algo para atrás sin mirar) A juzgar por el ruido había caído en un retrete de uno de los últimos cubículos. Pero ninguna de las cinco pareció notarlo.

Luego unos cinco minutos de una charla estupida de maquillaje y chicos, las cinco huecas se fueron. Aunque para Pervatil fueron años.

-Dios creí que nunca se irían.-dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Si son demasiado huecas.-secundo una voz algo familiar para la morena.

-¡¡¡Myrtle!!!-grito asustada Pervatil.

-¿Que? Yo no diré nada si vos no decís nada.

-Casi me matas del susto.-la expresión de Pervatil cambio, cuando una brillante idea de adueño de su mente.-Myrtle vos escuchaste todo lo que ellas dijeron ¿no?

-Si, también que vos escuchabas todo…-

Pervatil se dirigió a los últimos cubículos, tratando de encontrar el gotero. Para su suerte estaba en el ante ultimo, en un retrete que no habían tirado la cadena.-Agg que asco dios, conste que todo lo hago por estos dos, y por no desperdiciar la sorpresa de mañana.- Sin mas preámbulos Pervatil metió la mano con asco y saco el gotero, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Que asco.- grito Myrtle.

Y como si su vida dependiera de eso, Pervatil corrió hasta los lavabos y lavo su mano y luego el asqueroso gotero.-si pero era mejor que cayera en el agua antes de que se rompiera en el piso.

-¿Y para que quieres eso?

-Te explicare luego pero, ahora si yo llego a necesitar ayuda con algo, vos vas a decir a Hermione lo que escuchaste ¿si?

-¿Porque? esa chica es una molestia.

-No me importa, porque si no le diré a Filch quien fue, la de la trampa en su escritorio, y esta vez no te la perdonara tan fácil.

-Esta bien…pero ¿que tiene esa cosa?

-¡¡¡Pero que forras!!! es un filtro amoroso de efecto tardío.-dijo Pervatil luego de que lo oliera.-ahora todo encaja.

-Claaro eviten a la chica fantasma como siempre ¬¬-

-No hay tiempo, todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.-Tomo el gotero y lo guardo.-Recuerda Myrtle, si yo vengo con Hermione, le contas todo lo que paso ¿ok?

-Bla bla bla.-dijo burlonamente mientras movía su mano en cada, bla.

-O Filch se enterara…-dijo amenazante

-Si, ya vete o me pondré a llorar.-

Fin del flash black

-Y hay tiene otra prueba…Myrtle y también el gotero.

-Esta bien…creo que…no tengo armas para contradecirlos.-Hermione dejo salir un ligero suspiro, sabia que ahora venia la peor parte para su orgullo. Dejo caer su cabeza y respiro hondo.-eeh...yo…q…quiera.-En la momento en que Ron se iba acercando a ella se le fueron escapando algunas lagrimas, inconcientemente.

-Pervatil nos dejarías solos…por favor.-interrumpió Ron, mientras tomaba el mentón de la castaña y lo iba levantado, con sutileza.

-Será todo un placer.-dijo Pervatil caminando hacia la puerta. Dejando a dos adolescentes totalmente enamorados. (N/a: ahhh dios yo también quiero a alguien así T.T esto es deprimente.)

-Rr…roo…Rooon.-Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna, tenia un nudo en su garganta, se sentía terrible, lo trato horrible por algo que el no tubo nada que ver.

-Shh, solo déjame sentirte entre mis brazos otras ves.- dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo tomándola de su cintura, acercándolo hacia el, para poder comenzar un tierno abraso que duraría, siglos para ambos.

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de una Hermione, triste, apenada y dolida. Ron por otra parte acariciaba su cabello, con intención de ir tranquilizando suavemente, a la persona que hasta ese momento era su mejor amiga.

El pelirrojo por fin rompió el abraso que los dos se sentaran en la cama. A continuación Ron quedo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la cama y Hermione acostada en su regazo, con algunos sollozos, una respiración afligida y cortada, todavía tenia su cara baranda en lágrimas (aunque ya las había dejado de llorar).

-Ron.-llamo por primera ves en tono audible y comprensible la castaña.-

-Dime.-

-Perdóname…yo no quería…pero al verte con ella…todo se derrumbo…me dolió demasiado…entiéndeme que..-dijo Hermione, exasperada, empezando a derramar lágrimas de nuevo al recordar todo.

-Hey, esta bien yo te entiendo, a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo, con tan solo decirte que me hierve la sangre cada ves que algún idiota se te acerca a ti.-Ron no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante lo dicho. Y más aun cuando Hermione lo miro con un gran deje de dulzura.

-Y después decías que yo era la celosa.-dijo Hermione soltando un pequeña risa.

-Lo admito, me da rabia que cualquiera se te acerque pero ¿que importa?

-Nada creo… ¿Ron?

-¿si?

-Quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Hey te dije no hace falta, lo único ¿lo de hoy sigue en pie no?

-¿La sorpresa?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida Hermione.

-Si…pero hay que planear que haremos, con nuestra amiga Clémence.

-Creo que se me esta ocurriendo algo.-dijo Hermione levantándose

---------------

Eran las casi las nueve cuando Hermione se termino de bañar para prepararse para la fiesta que ya había empezado hace una hora…no tenia ni el mas ligero apuro. Ella le había dicho a los chicos que iría a eso de las nueve y media, diez, ya que no apuntaría tanto a Clémence ni a sus amigas, además no estaba su mejor amiga…era mejor ir en el momento de la comida y en que acabe la fiesta para que Clémence vea "que tan peliada esta con Ron".

No era como hace tres años, que tenia que vestirse de gala, no esto era más informal, era como una fiesta entre amigos, a esas en las que tus padres se fueron de viaje y la casa quedo sola para hacer descontrol (N/a: jaja como en mi casa cuando mis abuelos se van) esas de cumpleaños pero solo que esta ves, es una de Hogwarts con la mitad de la población.

Pasada cuarenta minutos, Hermione estaba lista, con un gran suspiro decidió bajar, repitiéndose en su cabeza "todo va a salir bien". Caminado a paso normal y respirando algo nerviosa...hasta que llego al gran salón.-Bien solo tienes que entrar como siempre y buscar a Pervatil jeje.-Y así lo hizo entro como si "nada" así como dije una ves entro casual, atrayendo muchas miradas del sexo masculino.

-Hermione por fin llegas.-Dijo Padma Patil la hermana de Pervatil, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia una mesa.

-Hola Padma ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A sentarnos, pronto será la hora de comer y luego vendrá aquello por lo que has venido.-respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo la hermana de Pervatil.

Mientras ellas caminaban, pudo ver a Ron hablando con Pervatil, Seamus, Deán Thomas y por desgracia Clémence. Ron al verla el saludo con la mano dirigiéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas, esta se la devolvió con algo de sonrojo y como era de esperarse.

Clémence quien noto todo eso, se pregunto para sus adentros-"¿pero que rayos esta pasando acá?"-

Las dos chicas se sentaron en una mesa, bastante grande, el gran salón estaba adornado acuerdo a la ocasión todo muy navideño, con mesas de seis personas alrededor de todo el salón, dejando un escenario con una batería onda muggle, dos guitarras y dos micrófonos, un teclado sofisticado también onda muggle, y una pista de baile, sobre la que había muérdago.

En la parte de atrás como siempre solía estar estaba la mesa de profesores, con la directora McGonagall en el centro, esta se paro haciendo sonar su copa.- Queridos alumnos, por favor todos puede sentarse…para empezar con este banquete.-

Todos los alumnos hicieron caso, Ron, Pervatil, Seamus y Deán Thomas se fueron a la mesa de las dos chicas, las chicas de un lado y los chicos de otro y a que no adivinan ¿en donde se sentó Ron? Pues si en frente de la castaña. Por una mala suerte para Hermione, Clémence y sus amigas se sentaron en la mesa de atrás de ellos, viendo cada cosa que hacían estos dos, con cara de confusión.

Ron notaba muy bien, que la francesa estaba muy interesada en lo que hacia asi que se le dijo a Hermione que se acercara susurrándole al oído.-Te das cuenta que bien va nuestro plan? No ha parado de mirarnos desde que llegaste.

-Si tienes razón, ¿no esta observando ahora?-pregunto con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Si mal, no nos saca la vista de encima.

-Genial.-Acto seguido la castaña se acerco más y le dio un dulce beso en los labios del pelirrojo, ocasionado que Clémence, escupiera la cerveza de mantequilla, a su amiga Ana.

-Agg Clémence ¡¡¡que asco!!! -Grito Ana.

-Bingo.-dijo Hermione. Y toda su mesa se hecho a reír.

La cena fue deliciosa, sacando que Ron todavía no podía comer con completos modales, y cada ves que le decían algo, el respondía con su boca llena de algo, haciendo a todos reír.

-Seamus tenemos que ir a decirle a la profesora McGonagall como sera todo.

-Si tienes razón ya volvemos.

-No me extrañes Mione…-

-Jajaja Claro Ron, claro.

Los chicos fueron con la profesora y ahora directora McGonagall, para hablar bien como seria todo, esta dio su aprobación y volvió a hacer ruido con su copa para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos, luego de ver que la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado con el postre.-Bien ahora que casi todos terminaron los invito a bailar hasta la media noche.-

Algunos chicos subieron al escenario para tocar música, entre ellos Pervatil cantando con unas chicas de sexto, Seamus en la batería, Deán con un guitarra y otro chico de otro curso con un teclado

Ron se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hermione y le dijo -Jajaja obvio que vos vas a bailar con migo.-Ron se levanto y le tendió la mano a su Hermione.

-Por supuesto.-Hermione tomo la mano del pelirrojo y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la pista…Cuando…

-Ronnie amor ¿vamos a bailar?-lo tomo de la mano halándolo hacia ella.

-Emm yo voy a bailar con Hermione.

-¿Que ya no le hiciste mucho daño? Osito malo…jugaste mucho con sus sentimientos...ahora déjala y ven conmigo

-O.o- Ron puso cara de shock.-Perdón me dijiste ¿osito?

-Si, eres un osito malo, por hacer lo que le haces a esta pobre perdedora.-dijo Clémence con toda naturalidad.

-Uno Hermione no es ninguna perdedora.-Ron agarro por la cintura a Hermione trayéndola hacia el, como abrasándola.-Dos no me llames osito y Tres..

-Si vas a hacer un plan como el que hiciste para que Ron te bese usando, un filtro amoroso numero tres por lo menos fíjate bien donde te desases de el.-Completo Hermione.

-¿A que te refieres? Todos saben que soy malísima en pociones tan complejas.

-Si pero con ayuda de Rechel, fue muy fácil ¿no?-intervino Pervatil, mostrando el gotero en sus manos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Pregunto incrédula la francesa

-¿El baño de Myrtle te suena? Por suerte las dos te escuchamos y el gotero cayó en un retrete así que no se rompió.

-Que tan bajo podes caer pendeja? (N/a: Aclaración, gente pendeja en mi país significa chica)

-Lo suficiente para que este ratón de biblioteca no te tenga, ¿que no ves que sos mucho para alguien como ella?

-No, yo creo que es al revés, que no notaste a todos los energúmenos que la estaba mirando con cara de perritos degollado.-dijo algo fastidiado.

-Ron.-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Que es cierto y ya los voy a agarrar a algunos ¬¬.

-El caso acá es que PERDISTE.-Hermione fingió una carita triste, puso cara de puchero pero luego cambio a una gran sonrisa.-Adiós Clémence.

La castaña agarro a Ron y se lo llevo hasta el medio de la pista.

-Mmm mira vos eso eh.

-¿Que cosa?

-Ese lado de Hermione Granger que no conocía.

-Hay muchos que no conoces jajaja, aunque ya habrá tiempo para eso, supongo…-dijo pensativa la castaña.

-Nada de supongo, ba a ser un hecho…ahora ¿bailas?-

-¿Con vos? obvio.

Luego de un gran rato de bailar, Ron dijo que tenia que ir con la banda a cantar algunas canciones, Hermione quedo como media sorprendida.- ¿Vos? ¿Cantar?

Ron puso cara de ofendida y dijo.-Siii yo cantar ¬¬…yo también ser trazan…jajaja.

-Jajaja ¡¡¡Ron!!! Es que es…algo raro, nunca te escuche cantar.

-Bueno ahora me vas a escuchar y también te vas a sorprender.-Ron se dio vuelta camino unos pasos, pero luego lo pensó mejor, así que volvió hasta Hermione y le dijo.-Ah me olvidaba.-La tomo de la cintura con cariño y la beso, la castaña le correspondió en seguida aunque hubiera querido que sea por mas tiempo, se separaron al cabo de un minuto.- Adiós princesita.-Y Ron se fue como todo un galán de novela y su típica sonrisa dejando a la castaña totalmente atontada.

Hermione reacciono, cuando la gente la miraba con cara de "¿y a esta loca que el pasa?" Así que decidió, irse de nuevo con Padma. Empezaron a bailar entre las dos, bromear sobre las caras que ponía Clémence, en cada una, estallaban de risa, y cuando no Hermione quedaba viendo como Ron y Pervatil cantaban juntos, es que tenia un voz tan linda para eso.

-Hermione…Hermione…Hello tierra llamando a Hermione.-Padma paso la mano frente a los ojos de la castaña para que esta reaccionara.

-He si, si acá estoy.-

-Jajaja te quedaste viendo como Ron cantaba ¿no?-

-Pues…si es que no sabia que cantaba tan bien…me sorprende mucho.

-Y esto es solo el principio.

Hermione voltio hacia ella con, un gran signo de pregunta en su rostro, por decirlo así.-¿A que te refieres?

-Jajaja justo a tiempo mira.- La gemela de Pervatil señalo al escenario.

La música había terminado, Ron se sentó en un banco alto y Pervatil le acerco el micrófono, Ron había cambiado de guitarra eléctrica a una criolla. (N/a: no tengo la mas pálida idea de cómo ustedes la deben llamar o en Inglaterra como la deben llamar)

-Hola a todos…Espero que estén pasando una buena noche, en la espera de navidad…aprovechado esta ocasión ya que me metieron en esta banca a cantar, hay una canción que hace unas semanas compuse para una persona, muy especial que conozco hace casi siete años, con la cual espero compartir mas…pueden tomarlo como una confesión de amor, no lo se, solo es mi manera de decirte te amo a tan solo unos minutos de navidad -Ron miro dulcemente a la castaña, esta la miraba emocionada y a la ves confundida.-En fin…aquí vamos.-dijo soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra, acompañada del teclado y un algo de la batería pero solo un poco. Entonces empezó a cantar:

_Muy dentro de mí. _

_Mi corazón pide decir._

_Y recitarte al oído._

_Lo que siente por ti._

_Mira me bien y escucha_

_Como mi corazón proclama por ti_

_En cada respiro y en cada suspiro_

_Desea sacar y demostrar_

_Con mas que palabras lo que siente por ti._

_Solo estarás siempre aquí_

_Dentro de mí _

_Será mi tesoro mejor guardado_

_Mi dulce princesa de ojos castaños_

_Y bucles dorados_

La castaña no pudo resistir mas, algunas lágrimas de emoción se le escapaban, se tapo su boca con las manos al escuchar esa estrofa.

_Serás mi princesa_

_Raptada de un reino lejano_

_Para mostrarte_

_Como tu amigo el perdedor_

_Que te ha hecho llorar más de una ves_

_Desea decirte cuento te ama_

_Déjame ser aquella persona _

_Que entre a tu mundo de perfección_

_Y comparta tu vida_

_Déjame ser más que un amigo _

_Déjame decirte más que palabras _

_Solo estarás siempre aquí._

_Dentro de mí._

_Serás mi tesoro mejor guardado._

_Mi dulce princesa de ojos castaños_

_Y bucles dorados_

_Quiero ser la envidia de todos los hombres_

_Por solo tenerte a ti para que llenes mi vida_

_Por solo ser tan opuesta a mí_

_Y llenar todos mis días con tu dulce sonrisa _

_Solo estarás siempre aquí_

_Dentro de mí _

_Serás mi tesoro mejor guardado_

_Mi dulce princesa de ojos castaños_

_Y bucles dorados_

Ron termino de cantar, con toda serenidad, mientras miraba con tanta ternura a su castaña, dándole a entender que el la ama, el pelirrojo se saco la guitarra de encima y alejo el micrófono.

-Creo que ahí viene...-dijo Padma.

En efecto, eso hacia, cuando todo el mundo solo miraba expectante a lo que iba a pasar. Pero la profesora McGonagall, hizo su parte.-Alumnos por favor, tomen sus copas y cuenten con migo solo falta un minuto.-

Así lo hicieron todos menos ellos, Ron estaba ya frente a Hermione con ojitos brillosos, pregunto algo nervioso.-¿T..te.. ha gus…gustado la sorpresa prince..

Pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido en su pregunta ya que tenia a la chica de sus sueños, colgada de sus hombros, besándolo dulcemente, transmitiendo todo lo que las palabras no pueden demostrar, todo el sentimiento que en estos días no puedo terminar de concretar, toda la felicidad que en ese momento sentía…. Ron de tanta felicidad la agarro por la cintura, alzándola, el beso ahora era mas profundo y con mas pasión aun…Algunos los miraba con ternura, otro ejemplo el fan club de chicas huecas liderado por Clémence miraban a Hermione con odio rotundo.

Hasta que todo el mundo comenzó el conteo regresivo:

.….…………………….…10……………………………

…………………………… 9……………………………

…………………………… 8……………………………

…………………………… 7……………………………

…………………………… 6……………………………

…………………………… 5……………………………

…………………………… 4……………………………

…………………………… 3……………………………

…………………………… 2……………………………

…………………………… 1……………………………

…………………………… 0……………………………

-¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Wuooooooooo- todos gritaron feliz navidad.

Ron finalizo el beso y la bajo con extremo cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana - Feliz navidad Mione.

-Feliz navidad Ron.-dijo la castaña mientras se aferraba a el.-Gracias.

-¿Por que?-pregunto cerrando el abraso.

-Por darme la mejor navidad de mi vida.

-jajaja gracias por ser parte de mi vida.-dijo acariciándole el pelo.- ¿vamos a fuera?

-Si.-Hermione se separo de el y lo tomo de la mano.

Una ves afuera, Ron puso su chaqueta (N/a: jajaja era re yanki la mina) en las raíces de un arbola para poder sentarse. Como siempre el pelirrojo se apoyo en el árbol y la castaña sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, este la abraso con total ternura, mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba.

-¿Sabes algo?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Dime.

-Este acuerdo fue tu mejor idea…sobre todo porque serás mi esclavo.

-O sea que ¿no te gusto la canción?

-La canción si, la ame…pero el acuerdo lo perdiste jajaja…así que serás mi esclavo por todo un mes.

-Jajaja…mientras vos estés con migo y aceptes ser MI novia, seria tu esclavo toda la vida.

-¿Tuya?

-Si solo mía.-respondió el pelirrojo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Eso me convenció.-sonrió picaramente Hermione.

-Jajaja sabia que te convencería.-Ron apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su nueva novia.-Solo tengo un pregunta mas que hacer.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Hermione confusa.

-Explícame por que tanto odio con las francesas.

-Veamos…mmm… será porque en cuarto lo único que hacías era, tirar baba por todas las francesas esa que habían invadido nuestro colegio…y mas porque recuerdo muy bien como te ponías con Fleeeggg.

-Emm, no yo no recuerdo nada de eso…creo que te estas confundiendo de chico.-dijo Ron mirando el lago.

-Yo si, lo recuerdo y para empeorar la situación este año justo viene un que también ES FRANCESA.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Que…-Hermione respiro hondo y siguió.-como esta se te tiraba en sima quizás…

-¿Quizás?-pregunto Ron, al ver que su nueva novia no respondía.

-Quizas yo perdiera todas las oportunidades y…te fueras con ella.

Ron sonrió tontamente-Eres una tonta ¿sabes?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque medio Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba que tiraba baba por ti menos vos.

-Emm bueno qui…- Pero la castaña había sido interrumpida por tu beso del pelirrojo-

-Te amo Mione…y eso nunca cambiara.-dijo al finalizar el beso.

-Y yo a ti Ron.- y así este par de tortolos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, con tanta pasión como la de hace un instante.

¡¡¡Fin!!!

Notas del autor: Si, si ya se la torre de astronomía solo pueden ir en clase, lo se lo tengo muy en cuenta, pero hagamos la idea de que como es navidad, y la mitad o un poco mas de Hogwarts no es esta, no se preocupan tanto P y tampoco me acuerdo si tenia asi las aulas pero bueno, como es un fic dije bueno inventemos esas partes xD jaja, sepan perdonar. Igual que lo del filtro amoroso. xD

-Acá Stefi Lovegood reportándose para el fin.

-Y acá Ginny Weasley acompañando a la escritora.

-Antes que nada, acá la señorita Ginevra tiene que pedir disculpas, por el retraso…a ver Ginny pide disculpas.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón? Pero la escritora sos vos no yo, vos te tardaste, no yo, asi que hora pedís perdón, ¿ok?

-Si señora…Bien déjeme explicar…lo que pasa es que este cap lo tenia guardado desde que escribí el seis pero esperaba terminar el epilogo, y tengo que hacerlo de nuevo S así que gente…a esperar…pero por lo menos, saben como termina este fic, luego leerán como termina esta pareja…o quizás no termina P…i dont know habrá que esperar…para saber que pasa… en fin.

-Espera además Stefi tubo la intención de publicar el domingo, pero estuvo en loquee ida por una fiesta y buscar un disfraz pero al final no se disfrazo de nada, aunque no se para que lo aclaro pero bueno…y hoy por fin se digno a publicar, por que ayer estuvo vomitando todo el día.

-Si es verdad…bien Ginny dime ¿que te pareció la historia?

-ME ENCANTO ahora solo espero que lleguen mis sobrinitos

-¬¬ aii jamás vas a cambiar ¿no? O sea tenes que esperar para eso.

-Si bueno lo se

-¿Te gusto la canción Ginny?

-Si...me encanto…no entiendo como pudiste escribir una canción para una chica. o.O

-Si, yo tampoco, fue algo difícil, no me termino de gustar de todo pero bue...

-Que chica complicada… pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Que?

-Hermione no le dijo a mi hermano que se le estaba haciendo costumbre entrar por la ventana a su cuarto.

-Es verdad quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar…CHAN…lluvia de chanes.

-Que mal pensada Stefi ¬¬U

-No soy mal pensada soy realista…bueno en fin mis queridos lectores…el fin llego pero…

-FALTA EL EPILOGO, como Stefi dijo antes.

-Exacto Ginny…téngame paciencia y lo subiré…en cualquier momento.

-Eso porque aparecen mis sobrinitos.

-QUE NO, TE TEINES QUE ESPERAR….disculpen aca a la señorita pero es que…quiere sobrinitos y dejar a Hermione madre joven…pero nooo… el epilogo se tratara de otra cosa.

-De todos modos es importante por que aparezco yo asi que léanlo!

-Jajaja claro, claro…lo que ella dijo…bueno amigos nos vemos al rato! Aunque no se si apareces mucho.

-¿Como que no?

-A lo sumo aparece mi novio.

-¿Qué novio Stefi? ¿Tienes novio y no me cuentas nada?

-Si Harry obvio ¿quien mas si no?

-A ver discúlpame pero, Harry es MI novio.

-En mi historia es tu novio.

-Y en la de Rowling también.

-Pero en la vida real es MI novio xDD

-Que no…a vos te gusta también Ron.

-A todas nos gustan los dos…pero Ron esta con Hermione y asi se ven lindos asi que me quedo con Harry.

-¡¡¡Pero Harry es mió!!!

-Adiooos a todos y algo más Harry es mió.

-Te escuche.

-Te callas porque acá soy yo la escritora…lalala.

-¡¡¡Adiós!!! Di adiós Ginny

-¬¬…si adiós, es mió.

-Jojo ya quisieras…adiós…dejen muchas criticas…y espero que no me hayan abandonado.


End file.
